


A (Demon-Witch) Farmer in Heat

by Faendryl



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comfort, Deepthroating, Demons, Double Penetration, Fetish, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Kinky, M/M, Magic, Memory Loss, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faendryl/pseuds/Faendryl
Summary: Taemin Yang was a 24 years old young man, not human though. The young demon-witch had an otherworldly appeal to others, due to his magical aura. He moved to Stardew Valley one year ago, despite his usually unsocially behavior he had a few deep bonds with some of the villagers. After he got over his traumata and didn’t have so much anxiety, panic-attacks and nightmares, his other problem awakened again. Because of his demonic influences his sex drive was insanely insatiable. Well, of course this condition was the cause of some erotic encounters with some of the villagers. As mentioned Taemin did have an otherworldly appeal to others, not just that, because of his body being greedy, he did send out some pheromones, which made others want to have him.





	1. Sam - comes to visit the Farmer~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing a full-featured fic with my OC Taemin, but before I do this - let's have some Smut, even if I'm not that good at writing it. :D

Taemin Yang was a 24 years old young man, not human though. The young demon-witch had an otherworldly appeal to others, due to his magical aura. He tried to hide this ‘appeal’ by dressing in loose black clothes like harem pants, loose tank-tops or hoodies paired with either combat boots or sneakers. Sometimes though, he wore tight jeans. He had ghostly pale skin all year around, not dyed crimson hair and unnatural bright green eyes. He got a side-cut on the right side of his head; the other hair was chin-length. His upper body and arms were tooled by futuristic looking line-design tattoos, where he hid his scars.

 

He moved to Stardew Valley one year ago, despite his usually unsocially behavior he had a few deep bonds with some of the villagers. After he got over his traumata and didn’t have so much anxiety, panic-attacks and nightmares, his other problem awakened again. Because of his demonic influences his sex drive was insanely insatiable, and it bothered him. Most of the time his body acted on his own, in his mind he was severely annoyed by even thinking of sex, being disgusted by the thought of it, however his body did get turned on and wanted to be satisfied, even if all parts of it were already sore. Well, of course this condition was the cause of some erotic encounters with some of the villagers. As mentioned Taemin did have an otherworldly appeal to others, not just that, because of his body being greedy, he did send out some pheromones, which made others want to have him.

 

**_Sam_ **

Sam and Taemin met up every now and then to hang out, with or without Seb and Abby. If they were alone they mostly played games or jammed in Sam’s room. At some occasions Sam would appear on Taemin’s farm without a notice before, then they would watch movies or go swimming in the pond. This particular day, Taemin was struggling with his overheated body again, couldn’t get any work done properly. Then Sam showed up without a notice beforehand too. Sam knocked at the door, Taemin did open the door just a little. “Hey dude! Want to watch the new horror movie I told you about last time?” Sam asked waving with a blue-ray box in his hand. Taemin could smell the sweetness of Sam, because of his demonic influences he could perceive things better than humans, one of these things were body scents and Sam always smelled so sweet, something between strawberries and cookies. Depending on how he was feeling, if he was happy he smelled more like fruity sweet strawberries and when he had a bad mood he smelled like dark chocolate cookies. Today he smelled just deliciously like a bowl of fresh strawberries. Taemin wanted to devour him right now, but he couldn’t endanger their friendship just because of his stupid body.

 

 “Sorry Sam today is not the best day. I’m not feeling so well,” Taemin tried to dodge. Sam suddenly looked concerned. “What’s up?” He asked curious and tried to open the door a little more. Taemin thought about just shutting the door, locking it and just ignoring Sam. That would confuse and maybe anger the blonde a little but wouldn’t do as much damage to their relationship as fucking him. Taemin shook his head and grabbed the door tighter. “It’s okay Sam. I’m really sorry, but could you come back another time, please?” He tried to sound tiered and exhausted, not full of energy to devour the sweet blonde on the spot. Sam furrowed his brows and ripped the door open with a strength Taemin didn’t expect from him. Which led to Taemin stumbling a little backwards. Sam entered the house and shut the door behind him. “You normally don’t lie to me, what’s wrong?” The blonde asked with a stern face. Taemin just shook his head and tried to avoid Sam’s gaze.

 

“I… I can’t explain this, but please Sam, not today. I don’t want to hurt you,” Taemin begged. Suddenly they were just a nose-length apart. “Then try to explain it to me,” Sam suggested looking Taemin dead in the eye. Taemin gasped at the sensation of Sam’s breath on his face and his scent so damn near. He groaned as his oversensitive body was washed over by a wave of arousal. Sam’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Please, Sam… get out, before it’s too late…,” Taemin tried to convince the blonde guy again, however Sam didn’t even budge a little. Sam threw the box on the nearby table and laid his hands on Taemin’s shoulders. “Tell me what’s going on with you,” He claimed. Sam’s hands on Taemin’s shoulders felt like they were burning. “I’m a beast, a monster Sam and I want to eat you,” Taemin growled, baring his teeth. Sam chuckled, without any warning Taemin felt lips on his own. “Well, why don’t you do it then?” The blonde asked between kisses. Taemin pushed Sam away, shaking his head. “Sam, please… You’re acting like this because of my pheromones, get out now, I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret later,” Taemin increased the distant between them again. “I won’t… I promise,” Sam whispered right next to his ear.

 

It was harder every second for Taemin to hold back, Sam didn’t even think about budging away. As their lips met again, Taemin’s sane mind was completely washed over by his desire and boundless lust. After a short moment of shock, Taemin took the lead and shoved his tongue into Sam’s mouth, where it was eagerly greeted by the other guy’s tongue. They pressed their bodies against each other, hands sliding underneath clothes, stroking naked skin. Both guys just paused their kisses to remove pieces of clothing. Taemin held Sam at his waist, leading him to the bedroom, scattering their clothes on the way.

 

Eventually Sam could feel the edge of the bed in his knee pits, Taemin’s hands roughly pushing him down, while being kissed passionately. The blonde could feel the redheads hot and wet tongue on his neck, licking down his collarbones to his nipples, which were circled and sucked with most attention. Sam let out a low moan, because it felt so good, his cock hardening every second, twitching as Taemin pinched into his nipples. Simultaneously Taemin’s fingertips ghosted over Sam’s ribs, down to his waist and hips. “You smell and taste so sweet, that’s insane,” Taemin purred, while his tongue made its way down Sam’s lean belly. “You’re wearing still too much…,” The redhead whispered, tugging on the waistband of Sam’s boxers with his teeth. Shortly after Sam laid completely naked under Taemin’s hungry eyes.

 

Sam didn’t exactly know what to do, he did have some experience, however he didn’t want to disappoint Taemin. He felt his face getting hotter, he surely was redder than Taemin’s hair by now. “Heh, you’re cute when you’re flustered,” Taemin grinned, bending down again to tease Sam’s rock-hard erection with blowing at the tip. Then his tongue slipped under the foreskin, making circles around the glans. The blonde clawed the sheets and his hips bucked up automatically. He tightly closed his eyes, yet he wanted to see what Taemin was doing, so he opened them again, glancing down. This moment Taemin shoved his tongue wider under the foreskin, his lips now embracing the tip of Sam’s cock. It didn’t just look sexy, it also felt incredible.

 

Sam moaned louder this time. Taemin wrapped one hand around Sam’s length, pulling down and stroking back up, all this while his tongue and lips teased just the tip. Sam squirmed, because it was too much stimulation and he felt his orgasm burning up every stroke and lick Taemin made. “W-wait… I-I’m gonna…,” Sam tried, but failed because his cum already spurted out of his pulsing cock, Taemin swallowing all of it. “Fuck, you’re just damn delicious,” Taemin moaned, cleaning Sam’s cock with his mouth. With one last lick Taemin stood up, Sam could see the outline of Taemin’s big, hard cock in his underwear. Which send electric waves of arousal through his groins. Letting his member harden again. Taemin observed Sam’s every move and smirked, as he saw that Sam’s cock twitched and began to harden again.

 

“Tell me Sammy…” Taemin purred, caressing his chest with his own hands. Sam looked at him, licking his lips. “What do you wanna do…?” The redhead asked, while his hands slid down his abs. Sam’s mind was still foggy from his earlier orgasm, so he couldn’t comprehend what Taemin was talking about, which made Taemin chuckle, while his fingertips pulled on the waistband of his underwear. “Do you want this… up your cute ass?” Taemin stroked over the contours of his dick. “Or do you want to shove this… up my ass?” This time his fingertips slightly traced the shape of Sam’s dick. Sam opened his mouth but shut it up right after. Again, he was blushing fierce. Taemin’s lips curled to a smirk again. “Let me demonstrate you something, then you can tell me your answer, alright?” He suggested, and Sam just nodded.

 

Taemin got down on his knees, so he would sit between Sam’s legs, which were dangling from the bed. He lifted the legs a little and pulling Sam nearer to the edge of the bed, so he could have good access to Sam’s cute, hairless, pink hole. Taemin poked the sensitive muscle ring with his tongue, giving it some slow licks, then swirling around it. He did hear Sam gasping, then moaning. When Taemin’s tongue pushed with a little more force against the entrance, suddenly Sam’s hands rushed down, burying his fingers into Taemin’s soft hair. “D-Don’t stop…,” Sam whimpered, when Taemin stopped. Said and done, Taemin continued teasing the hole, then he sucked on his own index finger before pushing it into the cute blonde. “Oooh fuuuck…,” Sam hissed, slightly tugging Taemin’s hair, which elicited a moan from the redhead. While Taemin slowly twisted the finger inside of Sam, he was licking and sucking on Sam’s balls.

 

After a while he felt Sam relaxing a little more, so he picked up the pace with whom he used his finger. As Sam seemed loose enough, Taemin added a second finger, Sam directly clenching down. “Ssshh, everything’s good Sammy, relax no one’s gonna hurt you…,”, Taemin purred, stroking Sam’s underbelly while he waited for him to adjust to his fingers. “It doesn’t h-hurt… it’s just so w-weird,” Sam panted. “Relax and it won’t be weird for long, trust me it will feel really good…,” Taemin whispered, kissing the inside of Sam’s thighs. Eventually Sam relaxed and stopped clenching so hard around Taemin’s fingers. Taemin pulled the fingers a little out and shoved them back in, everything slowly and cautious. Sam didn’t tense up again, so Taemin increased the speed a little, twisting and curling his fingers, to stretch that cute pink hole. Then he started to search for Sam’s prostate, as he found it and slightly rubbed over it, Sam almost cried. “Holy fuck…,” He whizzed through his teeth.

 

While Taemin thrusted his fingers in and out of Sam, he sucked his hairless balls, targeting Sam’s sweet spot every here and then. Sam’s fingers in the red hair tightened up, clawing at the scalp, tugging on the hair. A shiver ran through Taemin’s body and he stopped his fingers. “Not yet Sammy, I want to have some fun too,” Taemin chuckled, pulling out his fingers, which had a whimper from Sam in result. Taemin slowly pulled down his boxers, his pre-cum dripping cock springing out of them. “That’s never going to fit…,” Sam uttered his concern. Taemin stroked over his length, smiling at Sam. “Oh, don’t you worry Sammy. I am certainly sure that it will fit just fine,” He chuckled and bend down to the nightstand to get some lube. He spread a good amount on his dick, then he dribbled a blob on his hand, which he spread around Sam’s hole. Thrusting his fingers in and out, testing a third one, which fitted without any problems.

 

“Are you ready?” Taemin asked, pulling his fingers out. Sam gulped and nodded, still thinking that Taemin’s cock was just too big to fit. Sure, Taemin’s cock looked fucking sexy, however it was as long and almost as thick as a 0,5-liter soda-can. “Are you sure, that will fit?” Sam asked again. Taemin bowed down and kissed his neck, then whispering in his ear, “Just relax, if it hurts just tell me. You are also allowed to wreck me, just scratch or bite me.” With that said, Taemin positioned his tip at Sam’s entrance, slowly pushing forward. Sam laid his hands onto Taemin’s shoulders, already digging his nails in Taemin’s skin. The redhead propped his arms to each side of Sam’s head, bending down to kiss his forehead. Taemin shoved his thick length into Sam, slowly, inch for inch. “I’m going to break…!” Sam huffed, throwing his head back, moaning.

 

Taemin chuckled and tried to hold back the urge to slam into this tight heat. He had to wait for Sam to adjust to his girth. “Oh fuck… I feel so weird,” Sam panted, his eyes locking with Taemin’s. “You’re doing great,” Taemin whispered into his ear, licking the lobe, biting it gently. Sam’s insides pulsed around Taemin’s cock, which felt fucking awesome. Taemin tried to slowly move his hips back and forth. “Shit, you’re so fucking tight…,” Taemin groaned, digging his nails into the sheets. Sam tried to concentrate himself on the full feeling, trying not to tense up again. Taemin began to whisper soothing words into his ear, while he started to move in a little faster and steadier pace. Thrusting in and out of Sam. “Hey, rise your hips a little,” Sam heard and did it without thinking, that’s when Taemin’s big dick hit his prostate and the weird feeling exploded into pleasure. “Yes! God, please, fuck… right there,” Sam moaned, with every thrust louder and dirtier.

 

Taemin felt Sam’s nails digging into his shoulder blades, bruising the skin, but he didn’t care it felt good, he loved some pain here and there. Also, Sam’s cute hole upgraded to a tight hot heaven for pleasure. After some slow, steady thrusts Taemin could no longer hold back, his groins and balls were straining and begged for some real action, so he began to thrust faster and harder. And fuck, that felt just great. “By Yoba, Sam you’re so good,” Taemin moaned, picking up speed again. Sam couldn’t exclaim any words; his mind was foggy from the pleasure flooding his body. The only thing he was capable of, was moaning, almost screaming out his arousal and pleasure. That fullness, which destroyed his insides felt so fucking good, he wanted to never feel anything else again.

 

Taemin straightened himself, grabbing Sam’s legs, spreading them a little wider for even better access to his entrance, which he slammed ruthlessly. His fingers digging into Sam’s soft thighs, beginning to bruise the pale skin. “T-Taemin… fuck I can’t any longer…,” Sam cried out as his orgasm build up. Taemin’s hand wandered to Sam’s hard dick, stroking it in the same fast and erratic rhythm as he fucked him. After some more hard thrusts, Sam came so hard, that his cum splattered his own face. His insides clenching and pulsing so hard around Taemin’s cock that the redhead’s release followed shortly after. His seed coating Sam’s hot and twitching insides. Taemin licked Sam’s delicious cum from his fingers. He road out both of their highs, waiting to pull out until both of their breathing got a little more relaxed.

 

Taemin collapsed onto the bed, dragging Sam’s legs onto the bed too. The blonde smiled blissfully, his eyes half lidded. “That was amazing…,” He said in a low, tiered voice. Snuggling up on Taemin’s chest, as soon as Sam closed his eyes, he passed out. Taemin sighed and closed his eyes too. After his heartbeat slowed down and he felt Sam’s weight on his chest, he opened his eyes again. With a sad smile on his face, he cupped Sam’s face. “I know I shouldn’t do this without your consent, but I think this will be the best for you…,” Taemin whispered, then using a spell he shouldn’t use, kissing Sam’s forehead and closing his eyes again.

 

Sam rubbed his eyes, slowly sitting up. Confused he looked around the room, he wasn’t at home. Then he perked up. “Right, I visited Taemin!” He thought.  He looked down onto the bed, however he laid there alone, and he wasn’t naked, he wore underwear and a t-shirt. “Did I fell asleep?” Sam asked himself, furrowing his brows. He couldn’t remember what exactly happened when he showed up yesterday. Then he noticed something on the nightstand. There was a can of Joja Cola, two maple bars and a note with something wrapped up underneath. Sam picked up the note: “ _Mornin’ Sammy, I’m out early, visiting Calico today. Left you some unhealthy breakfast, but we know you will like it. Regarding the other package… I wanted to give you this in person, but I didn’t want to wake you up, looked so cute sleeping ;) Well, it’s an apology for your birthday, ya know when I forgot about it and gave you a Joja Cola. This is more of a present worth our friendship.”_ Sam giggled, then unwrapped the package on the nightstand, revealing a tiger-eye gem. “Oh my god, he’s crazy!” Sam shouted, but his eyes glowing with joy. When he tried to stand up his lower back stung, however he couldn’t think of a reason why it would.


	2. Elliott - Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott is feeling a little morose and Taemin wants to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was playing Stardew Valley the other day and Elliott told the exact same words I used at the beginning in the chapter, which brought me the idea of this scenario ^^

**_ Elliott _ **

Taemin was digging up the mines a day before, so he visited the museum to give Gunther some new artifacts he found. When he was about to leave the museum, Taemin saw a familiar figure standing next to a bookshelf. “Good afternoon,” He approached Elliott and smiled. However, the long-haired man glanced up with a somewhat sad and stressed look on his face. “Sorry, I’m feeling morose today,” Elliott said with a sigh. Taemin was a little concerned, because he never saw Elliott like this and he knew him for over a year now. “What’s the matter?” The redhead asked worried. The writer slightly shook his head and said, “I wish there was more certainty about the future…” His eyes lowering to the book in his hands, which he hadn’t even opened. Taemin tilted his head, a questioning look on his face. “Do you mean because of your career as a writer?” He asked confused. Elliott shook his head again. “I don’t want to grow old as a lonely hermit on this beach…,” The writer said in a low voice.

Taemin rose his eyebrows. That was a little surprising, he never thought that Elliott felt this lonely. “Oh, come on Elly, you’re not that old yet, furthermore you are such a kind and intelligent person, if you won’t get anyone than no one will,” Taemin answered, laying his hands onto Elliott’s arms. Elliott had a slight smile on his face when his eyes rose to Taemin’s. “Taemin you are such a charmer sometimes,” He said, pinching Taemin in his sides. “But I mean what I say. Let me suggest something,” Taemin began and continued as he got Elliott’s full attention. “I come to visit you tomorrow evening with food and a drink, then we can talk all night long, you could also read me some scripts, play me a little song or whatever you’d like. How does that sound?” The writer just nodded and smiled softly. Taemin returned the smile, squeezed Elliott’s arms as a goodbye and left the museum.

At the farm he gathered some ingredients to cook Elliott’s favorite soup, which tasted best when it stood a day, because then some of the flavors would be even more tastier. As he rummaged through his kitchen, Taemin did notice that his body already began to feel a little restless. “Please no, not until after tomorrow, please,” He whispered to himself, while he opened a coconut to get the coconut-milk. “Shrimp, I need some shrimp and a mushroom…,” He hummed for himself, while he opened some supply chests. Taemin was the whole evening occupied with cooking and forgot to select a wine bottle, before he went to bed.

 

To his demise, the next morning his worst apprehension came true. Taemin already woke up with a straining erection, his whole body seemed to buzz with arousal, every move made his groins twitch. “Fuck…,” He groaned as he tried to sit up on the edge of the bed. “That’s never going to vanish until this evening, but I can’t let down Elly when he’s feeling so sad,” Taemin sighed, took a towel and made his way straight to the pond on his farm. The water was still cold this early in the morning and he jumped right in, to cool down his heated body. “Fuck, shit, gaah…,” He hissed as he emerged from the water. Taemin asked himself why this was even happening to him, he couldn’t find a reason and wasn’t sure if a regular doctor, like Harvey for example, could help him.

The redhead tried to do his chores on the farm as good as it was possible with his condition. He tried to ignore his almost painfully staining groins and his almost all day long rock-hard erection in his pants. It was good that he could stay on his farm the whole day and didn’t need to go somewhere else. The real issue though came in the evening. Taemin could definitely not let Elliott down, so he tried to calm himself down again, as he stood in his basement, pondering about which wine he should bring with him. He already was running late, because of his stupid condition, that’s why he just grabbed the nearest bottle, put it into the basket where he had packed the soup and hurried out to the beach.

 

On his way to Elliott’s little hut he somehow managed to get a little control of himself back, hoping that it stayed like this at least until he was going home. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. “Come in,” He heard, opened the door and stepped inside. “Hey Elly, how are you?” Taemin asked with a friendly smile, as he closed the door and put the basket on the nearby table. Elliott was standing in the middle of the small room, undressing his jacket. Taemin averted his eyes, he had seen Elliott more than once with even lesser clothing, but he didn’t trust his body today. “I’m actually not better than the last couple of days. Everyone seems to be busy with themselves, don’t even have time for a short conversation,” The writer answered, letting himself fall onto the edge of the bed with a sigh.

“I’m sorry that I don’t visit you as often as before, but it’s quite busy on the farm right now,” Taemin replied, holding a bowl with soup to Elliott, who immediately widened his eyes, as soon as he smelled the aroma. “You really cooked Tom Kha Soup especially for me?” Elliott asked surprised and took a bite with the spoon in the bowl. He moaned satisfied. “My goodness such incredible taste!” He exclaimed, eating away in a fast pace. Taemin chuckled and got down next to Elliott. As they were eating Elliott made more compliments about the food, Taemin was silent with a grin on his face. Eventually they finished their bowls, Taemin put them back into the basket, taking the wine bottle and two glasses with him to the bed. Elliott already leaned against the headboard, tapping next to him, where the redhead lowered himself. Taemin poured some wine into each glass.

The writer took a sip from the liquid and rose his eyebrows. The taste was quite unique but rich and aromatic. Taemin saw that the bottle was one of those, which he hadn’t labelled yet, so he took a big gulp himself to see what he had grabbed, and his eyes widened in shock. Of all the hundreds of bottles he had in stock, he grabbed the Ancient-Seed one. “Uh, Elly I think we shouldn’t drink much from this,” Taemin said a little concerned. “And I shouldn’t be drinking this at all,” He thought, staring at the glass in terror. “Oh why, it’s unique but also very delicious,” Elliott said, taking another sip. Well, Ancient-Seed wine wasn’t poisonous are anything, though it had effects on the cognitive abilities, like some drugs had. “Uh, well it’s a kind of wine you should consume moderately…,” Taemin tried to explain without being too specific.

Suddenly Elliott put aside his glass, loosened his cravat and opened some of the buttons of his shirt. Taemin stared at him, trying to calm himself down. “Don’t look, don’t think, just don’t…,” He said to himself in his mind. “Isn’t it a little hot in here? It’s not even this hot yet,” Elliott stated, brushing his hair back with his fingers. His expression was dangerously seductive, and a shock-wave ran through Taemin’s veins. “Oh, do you think so?” The redhead asked, gulping. The long-haired man hummed and took his glass back. “I think it’s alright, if we drink this one glass, right?” Elliott said, while touching Taemin’s glass with his. Taemin wanted to say, that it wasn’t alright at all, at least not for himself, however he couldn’t resist and drank this one glass with his friend, while they were talking about the upcoming events in town.

 

Later this evening, Elliott was still feeling down, still brooding over his thoughts about dying as a lonely hermit. Taemin snuggled up against the writer’s chest, laying his hand near the open buttons. “You know Elly, you are not alone. I’m here for you, even if I’m not able to come here often, my doors are open for you to visit me whenever. You can tell me everything that’s on your mind, I enjoy listening to your voice,” He said in a low voice, simultaneously removing the cravat completely from Elliott’s neck. The ginger haired man propped his chin on Taemin head, laying an arm around his shoulders and said, “I know, you are the light in my darkest days Taemin, you never fail me, unlike other persons in this town. Everything began to blossom and shine since your presence came here.” Taemin couldn’t hold back a smile and pressed a soft kiss to the crook of Elliott’s neck.

After one glass of the Ancient-Seed wine Taemin couldn’t control his condition any longer. He opened some more buttons of Elliott’s shirt, sliding his fingers down the thin fabric. Despite Elliott sitting in here writing all day, his body was firm, he had broad shoulders and his muscles were visible. Taemin stroked his fingers over the other man’s collar bones, then his pecs. He could feel Elliott shudder under his touch. While his hand wandered down to tease the nips, the tip of his tongue drew a line from Elliott’s jaw to his collar bones. The redhead inhaled the gingers scent, because he smelled pleasantly. A little like the sea with an inkling of coconut. “You smell and taste nice Elly,” He whispered in the others ear, nibbling on its lobe.

Surprisingly Elliott straightened himself a little, then took of his shirt completely, then gave Taemin a prompting look. Taemin understood and pulled his tank-top over his head, immediately Elliott inspected the tattooed lines on Taemin’s upper body. Tracing the lines with a light touch of his fingertips. “You are truly stunningly beautiful Taemin. I considered tattoos ugly until I met you. Your body is, even without those lines, a piece of art by itself,” Elliott whispered as he traced the lines from the chest to the belly back up on the sides, then sliding down on the arms again. The feathery touches were a wonderful sensation on Taemin’s awfully sensitive body. He got goosebumps allover, moaning softly, as Elliott’s fingers got down lower on his body.

As the ginger’s hands were caressing Taemin’s waist, his lips found these of Taemin. The kiss was as sensual as the touches and chased waves of arousal through the redhead’s body. Taemin buried his fingers in Elliott’s thick, long hair, pulling him even more into the kiss. Their tongues were dancing with each other, every move and touch was full of admiration. They had to disrupt the kiss, because the lack of air. Taemin was already panting and shuddering, his body was already overstimulated. He felt incredibly hot, his cock already throbbing in his pants. “The sounds you make are very to my liking, dear Taemin,” Elliott whispered against his heated skin, which gave Taemin goosebumps all over again.

Taemin had to stop Elliott from touching him, he thought he would die so much sensations were flooding his body. The mixture of his condition and the extra effect of the wine was driving him insane. So, he gently grabbed the writer’s wrists and pulled them away from his body. Then he got on his knees, softly pushing Elliott down on his shoulders. “I’m here to make you feel less lonely. I want you to feel good,” Taemin breathed and pressed light kisses to the others neck. Then softly nibbling on his collar bones, his fingers were teasing the already hard nipples. The surprised noises and moans from Elliott made his cock twitch. “You’re also very beautiful Elly, I like your shapes, so perfect,” Taemin whispered tracing kisses down the toned abs until he met with fabric. His fingertips stroking the skin right above the waistband. “Can I?” He asked, looking up to Elliott.

Elliott engulfed in Taemin’s otherworldly bright green eyes, which looked at him with a hint of pleading and lust, but also affection and admiration. Without thinking he brushed through the soft crimson hair, nodding, then smiling. Taemin smiled back at him and what a beautiful smile he had. The writer was at a loss of words when it came to the person between his legs. He wasn’t sure why, though Taemin was not an ordinary person, neither his personality nor his appearance. Elliott lifted his hips, when Taemin pulled down his pants. Then he felt soft lips tracing the shape of his erection through the fabric of his underwear. He never knew that he could feel this impatient. Elliott wanted to feel this full and tender lips directly on the delicate skin of his dick. Suddenly Taemin teased his cock with his teeth through the fabric, which educed a surprised moan from Elliott.

Taemin licked his lips, as he stroked over the outlines of the ginger’s erection, which twitched, when Taemin whispered how beautiful the shape was. With his teeth he pulled down the waistband, gently grabbing the cock and stroking it. “Wow, it’s so soft…,” Taemin breathed on the tip, giving it a kiss. The writer laid a hand on Taemin’s head but didn’t do anything besides fondling his nape. Taemin hummed pleased and pulled down the underwear completely. First, he kissed the dick up and down, then licked it all over. “You taste just great Elly and the curve in your length is very aesthetic,” Taemin said, curling his fingers around the shaft and pumping up and down. Simultaneously he sucked at the glans, teasing it with his tongue. Elliott let himself slide down the headboard of the bed, throwing his head back and moaning quietly.

The fingers in Taemin’s hair did stop their movement and curled into a fist, however Elliott wasn’t pulling or anything, just steading himself and following Taemin’s every move. The redhead took in the whole length now, until it vanished down his throat. More or less unfortunately, he had a lot of experience, so he could control his gag-reflex like a pro. “My god…!” Elliott exclaimed surprised, ending in a loud moan as Taemin swallowed him even deeper. Then he began to bop his head up and down, plunging the tip of Elliott’s penis down his throat every time. The fist in Taemin’s hair tightened, which made him moan around Elliott’s cock, because he loved the stinging feeling on his scalp. His own underwear was drenched in pre-cum by now.

When he felt Elliott’s cock beginning to throb even harder, he pulled away, gasping for air, then licking his lips. Elliott was also panting, gripping the sheets. Taemin wind up Elliott’s body to kiss him deep. “Now… should I make you feel even better?” Taemin asked seductively. Elliott looked at the redhead with half lidded eyes, reaching out to his neck to pull him down again for a kiss. “Are you feeling good too?” He asked a little concerned. Taemin flashed him a bright smile. “I am feeling incredibly good…,” He said, pulling down his pants and boxers, moaning with relief as his straining cock got out of his tight prison. “I’m feeling this good,” He smirked devilishly. The writer admired Taemin’s dick for a while, then stroking it with the same feathery touches as before. Taemin’s knees immediately gave out and he had to steady himself on Elliott’s shoulders. “Fuck, yes…,” He moaned loudly, throwing his head back and bucking his hips to get even more friction.

Then he bent down, laying his head on the writer’s shoulder, stroking between his own butt-cheeks. Pushing against his hole to prepare himself for Elliott’s stately erection. The ginger was still stroking Taemin’s dick but let the other hand wander around to his butt. “Let me help you, I want to touch your soft skin even more,” Elliott whispered in his ear. Taemin moaned softly, spreading his ass so Elliott had easier access and holy fuck with the first thrust of his finger he already aimed at the right spot. “For fucks sake…,” Taemin exclaimed, curving his back and sticking out his butt even more. With an unexpected precision Elliott fingered Taemin into more pleasure, then he added a second finger and Taemin thought he would die from lust. “oh my… holy fuck that’s so fucking good,” Taemin muttered while moaning loudly, digging his nails into Elliott’s shoulders.

When Taemin was about to lose his mind, he pulled away from the skilled fingers, trying to catch his breath. “I want you Elly…,” He breathed into the writer’s ear, already positioning his knees to each side of Elliott, rubbing his length between his soft ass. Elliott’s hands slid down on Taemin’s body and halted on his hips, where Elliott stopped the movements. They pressed their lips together, entwining their tongues. Taemin grabbed Elliott’s rock-hard erection and held it on place, when he let himself sink down on it. The sensation of getting filled and the stretching send explosions of pleasure through Taemin’s body. He moaned throaty, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. For a few moments he let his insides adjust to the fullness and girth, then he started moving up and down, first slowly then picking up on speed. He felt Elliott’s light touch getting a littler firmer on his hips, then he heard his low moaning.

“Your insides feel so hot and tight, they are hugging my length just perfectly…,” Elliott gasped between moans and kissed Taemin’s neck. “Your cock is fucking amazing…,” The redhead replied, clenching down on Elliott again. After some time riding him slowly, Taemin laid his hands onto the ginger’s shoulders again and rode him hard and fast, creating a position and pace that would vault both of them into endless bliss. As the tip of Elliott’s cock was nudging Taemin’s prostate with nearly every thrust, he saw stars behind his closed eyes and almost screamed from the sensation. “Elly… just like this,” Taemin breathed into the writer’s ear, who complemented Taemin’s movements with his own. They both couldn’t get out any more words and were just moaning and gasping.

“Oh my god, Taemin… I can’t hold it any longer…,” Elliott panted, his movements gone erratic and sloppy. The redhead bent down, moaning into Elliott’s ear, “Cum in me, give me all you’ve got…” Then he sucked on his neck, his hands playing with Elliott’s chest and especially the nipples. The writer’s voice began to tremble and Taemin could feel the pulsing as the thick cock inside of him spurted out his sticky seed. “Fill me Elly, I want all of you,” He breathed, and Elliott moaned, jerking Taemin’s cock as he spurted the last strands of his cum into the tight heat. The ginger also pushed Taemin a little backwards, to suck on his pink nipples, which brought Taemin over the edge too, his cum coating both their abdomens and Elliott’s hand. They fell onto the sheets, coming down from their highs, panting and cuddling. “I hope you feel a little better, my precious Elly,” Taemin whispered and got a blissful smile as an answer. Taemin waited until he was sure that Elliott was sound asleep, then he washed and dressed Elliott, following with himself right after.

 

The next morning, he was already back from a short trip to his farm, brought with him some crab cakes and coffee for breakfast. Elliott blinked his eyes open, because the delicious scent of the coffee woke him up. “Good mornin’ little sleepyhead,” Taemin greeted him, already a cup of coffee in his hands. Elliott sat up and took the cup with a smile. “I have something to eat too,” Taemin said, handing him a plate with crab cakes. “Don’t spoil me like that, else I will get used to this,” The writer joked and took a bite from the crab cakes, which were splendid as everything Taemin made. Then he looked a little dreamy. “What’s up Elly?” Taemin asked, tilting his head. “Oh… um, I had a somewhat lecherous dream last night…,” He whispered embarrassed and blushed. Taemin grinned and asked, “What was the dream about? A sexy lady?” Elliott blushed even harder and mumbled, “N-no, I think it’s better, when I don’t say anything about it…” Pulling a radiant green duck feather from his sweater, Taemin tickled Elliott’s nose with it. “You’re pretty cute when you’re embarrassed. I found this in the morning in the coop, I thought you would like it,” He chuckled and laid the feather on Elliott’s leg. Still blushing, Elliott averted his eyes, but thanked Taemin nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors - English isn't my first language. If you have any suggestions or wishes regarding what should happen with other characters, just let me know :3


	3. Clint - the Farmer wants a weapon...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin asked Clint for a weapon... but before he could get it, he had to do some persuading, with some magical tricks of course ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh - I wanted to do Alex or Shane, however someone (even if it was just a joke) said something about Clint, well then I came up with this :D I think Alex will be up next ~

**_ Clint _ **

Taemin needed a new weapon and he knew that Clint was forging them for the adventurer’s guild. So, Taemin asked Clint if he could forge a customized weapon, which he declined. “I even have the materials. If I had any skills in forging I would do it myself, unfortunately I can’t, so I’m asking you, please?” The redhead begged, but still got a head-shaking. “Fuck, why?!” He exclaimed irritated. “I’m not forging any weapons. Just buy some at the adventurer’s guild, they should have some to buy,” Clint responded not looking Taemin in the eyes.

The redhead shook his head in disbelief. “Are you kidding me? I fucking know that YOU are making the weapons for them. I can give you everything you want, just please make this damn weapon for me!” Taemin tried again. Clint laughed and gave Taemin a contemptible glance. “Everything? I think not,” The brunette said and wanted to walk away from the counter. That’s when Taemin sighed and used a spell, one that can let another person belief that you are someone else. With a smug grin Taemin laid a hand on Clint’s shoulder and whispered, “Oh, I can do anything, look.” Clint turned around and gasped for air, because he certainly saw Emily instead of the redhead. “Could we make a deal? I can make you feel good, all while looking like this and you make me the weapon afterwards?” Taemin suggested and saw that Clint was deliberating this suggestion.

He hissed through clenched teeth and said, “Fine.” Taemin sighed in relief and pushed Clint into his bedroom. “Well, what would you like me to do?” Taemin asked, licking his lips, swaying his hips. “Have any dirty dreams with the sweet Em?” He asked laying his arms around Clint’s neck. Still moving his hips, he brought their lips together. “Don’t be shy, touch me. Show me what you want,” He whispered licking the earlobe. Taemin could feel the slight trembling from Clint, his hands shaking when he laid them onto Taemin’s waist. “H-How do you e-even have her voice?” Clint asked a little startled. The redhead chuckled. When someone thought intensely enough about the one person they liked, the spell could project a nearly perfect copy of them, however it couldn’t make a penis into something else. “What are you talking about? Her voice? I’m right in front of you, Clint,” Taemin said, looking and sounding like Emily for Clint.

With still trembling hands the blacksmith slid over Taemin’s body. “What’s your most secret desire? What do you wish I would do with or to you?” Taemin asked seductively. Clint blushed from ear to ear, steading himself with his hands on Taemin’s hips. “I-I… uh, you know…” He began but didn’t finish his sentence. Taemin looked around the room, there was a magazine looking out from underneath his pillow. He slid out of Clint’s arms to grab the magazine. It was a fetish magazine where a double page was marked with a sticky note. The headline read “PEGGING – the pleasure of being dominated by a woman” With a knowing smirk Taemin turned to Clint, tapping at the magazine he said, “Sooo, THAT is what you want me to do?” Clint was blushing hard again and just nodded.

“Well, we can arrange that,” Taemin said, throwing the magazine away. “First, we need to remove your clothes,” Taemin commented, while he began to undress the brunette. “You want my dick in your mouth before I pound your ass?” The redhead asked as he removed the briefs. Clint was already rock-hard and pre-cum dripping, as Taemin asked the question Clint’s dick twitched. “Y-yes please,” He answered shyly. “Hmm, on your knees puppy,” Taemin ordered and with shaky legs, Clint got down on his knees. “You have to unwrap your present yourself,” He said chuckling. Clint’s fingers were so shaky, he didn’t get the button of Taemin’s pants open. “Hey puppy, that’s not gonna work like this,” Taemin said in a displeased voice. The brunette flinched as Taemin slapped away his fingers. He opened his pants and pulled them down with his underwear. “Now, get to work,” He demanded in a strict voice. “It’s so big…,” He heard Clint gasp.

“You don’t have to swallow it whole, you can just lick or touch, whatever you like pup. Puppies are good at licking, no?” Taemin suggested and let his hand stroke through Clint’s short hair, which then laid on the back of his head. Clint cautiously began to lick on Taemin’s half-erect length. A little sigh escaped Taemin’s mouth, as the brunette began to lick his shaft up and down with more confidence. “Good pup,” Taemin praised the blacksmith, ruffling through his short hair. The brunette tried to take the thick cock in his mouth, however he just got the tip in and sucked at it. Taemin pushed Clint a little backwards and beckoned him to stand up. Their lips found each other and then their tongues. As Taemin deepened the kiss, he shoved Clint onto the edge of the bed. Clint sat down, Taemin ended the kiss and let himself fall on his knees instead. “Now look little puppy, this is how to give head properly,” Taemin said with a smirk on his face.

Clint’s cock was not so long, therefore it was thick, however Taemin didn’t have any problems, whatever dick was presented to him, he could manage. First his skilled tongue worked its way up and down the shaft, then curled around the tip. Simultaneously he massaged Clint’s testicles, while shoving the length completely down his throat. “Oh my god…,” He heard Clint moan. Not much later, Taemin felt the cock in his mouth growing even more, throbbing. He pulled back, releasing the length from his mouth. “Did I give you permission to cum? Bad puppy,” The redhead scolded Clint, who looked a little dazed. “S-sorry,” The blacksmith mumbled, his eyes a little glazed and unfocused. “Lay down,” Taemin ordered, Clint following without any protest. Taemin positioned Clint’s legs, so he would have good access to the already twitching entrance.

His tongue wandered through the pale cheeks, licking the crack, pushing a little forward, poking the entrance. Clint hissed surprised but also bucked his hips forward. The redhead spread the cheeks a little and swirled his tongue around the entrance, then he tried to push his index finger in. Clint squirmed a little and whimpered, which changed into a full moan after a while. As soon as the hole was a little more relaxed Taemin added a second finger, now searching for the bundles of nerves, which would give the brunette a very good time. He was sure he found the prostate, when Clint let out a louder moan, clawing the sheets. “Do you like this little pup?” Taemin asked and the blacksmith just nodded eagerly. Taemin stretched the tight hole for a little while more, before he asked, “Do you have any lube?” The brunette tried to comprehend what Taemin said, his brain already gone into a foggy cotton like state. “Nightstand,” Clint said after a short while and Taemin searched the nightstand drawer.

As he found a bottle of lube, he poured a big amount on his dick, spreading the lube with the tip onto Clint’s entrance. “Are you ready to get wrecked puppy?” Taemin asked, already pushing his tip against the twitching hole. “Y-yes, please,” Clint panted. The redhead smirked and pushed a little harder and slid almost the whole way in. “Fuck, that was quick,” He breathed a little surprised. A little slower he pushed his thick length into this tight heat until his balls touched the cheeks. He waited for Clint’s contracting hole to adjust to his size. As Clint’s hole wasn’t clenching as hard as before, Taemin began to thrust in slow motions. “D-Do m-more,” The brunette said. Taemin raised an eyebrow and said strictly, “What do you do, when you want something little puppy?” Clint whimpered and said, “Do… do more, p-please.” With a pleased grin, Taemin began to pound him harder and faster than before. Clint did moan and gasp louder as before too.

Then Taemin abruptly stopped his movements and pulled out of Clint. “Turn around, I’d like to fuck my little puppy like one, in doggystyle,” Taemin whispered next to Clint’s ear, which coursed a shudder through Clint’s body. With shaky moves Clint turned around, kneeling before Taemin. The redhead gave Clint a slap on his left cheek and a second slap on the right cheek, which made him quiver with arousal. “Face down, ass up little pup,” Taemin said, pushing Clint’s upper body down. Then without a warning he thrusted into him, shoving in his length completely. “Oh fuck!” Clint exhaled surprised, Taemin slamming into him ruthlessly. Taemin began to moan too, his groins beginning to strain and throb. However, Clint was the first one to yell, that he was about to cum.

“Cum for me puppy,” Taemin whispered into Clint’s ear, stroking the pulsing cock. His own length began to grow even bigger in this tight ass too. His hand was pumping Clint’s cock even harder and faster, same as he thrusted into him, then Clint came with a cry, spurting his white strands onto his sheets. He clenched hard around Taemin’s cock, his insides massaging the sensitive skin, driving Taemin over the edge too. The redhead let out a hoarse moan, shooting his seed into the brunette. He was still pounding into him, until he was spent completely. He slipped out of the still hard twitching hole, both of them moaning at the sensation. Taemin kissed Clint on his lips, then his forehead. “How do you feel?” Taemin asked, Clint just smiled at him. “I love you, Emily,” He whispered in his delirious state. Taemin bent down, whispering, “Don’t forget the weapon for the farmer.” Clint nodded and closed his eyes.

 

Several days later, Taemin got a letter from Clint, that he could pick up the requested weapon and that he should thank Emily for this. Taemin bit his bottom lip and chuckled. “I’m sorry Em, didn’t have another choice here,” The redhead said, but didn’t truly feel sorry. Clint on his side, wondered why Emily acted as nothing ever happened between them, which confused him, and he thought that he had maybe dreamed it all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors - English isn't my first language. If you have any suggestions or wishes regarding what should happen with other characters, just let me know :3


	4. Alex - Relaxing together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin was mining the night before and thought about relaxing in the spa~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 years later there is finally some Alex! And why is it this bad? T_T

**_ Alex _ **

Taemin was mining all night long, did come home only just before passing out, because he was in need of some materials. However, today his whole body felt sore. “Ugh, good that it is raining today, so I just have to take care of the animals…,” He murmured to himself, while making some breakfast. “Maybe I can go to the spa after feeding the animals?” Taemin sighed, while thinking about the hot water relaxing his sore muscles. As he searched for a plate to put on his breakfast his eyes fell on the calendar next to the fridge. “Oh fuck, today’s Alex’s birthday? Oh Yoba, do I have anything I can give him?” The redhead knitted his brows and tried to remember what Alex’s favorite things were.

He decided to make him a whole breakfast and additionally give him a rabbit’s foot. “Well, I hope he likes it.” He said to himself as he wrapped up the breakfast with foil. He also already took care of the animals and ate his own breakfast. With a short glance at the clock he left his house to go straight to Alex, regarding the rain he should be at home. It was half past eight. Taemin cursed, because his umbrella broke the last time, he was using it and he didn’t get a new one, so he was soaked wet, when he arrived at the Mullner’s house. “Goddammit!” He hissed to himself as he knocked at the door. Evelyn was the one who opened. “Oh my, come on in, dear!” She said and stepped aside so Taemin could get in.

“I’m sorry, it was not my intention to get this soaked and dirty your floor. I’ll help you clean it,” Taemin said as he undid the laces of his boots, to take them off. “It’s alright, your doing so much for all of us all the time. A little mud isn’t the end of the world, dear,” Evelyn assured the redhead, which thankfully bowed his head. “I think you are here for our birthday kid, right? He’s in his room.” She pointed at Alex’s door. “Yeah, thanks!” Taemin took the plate with the breakfast and made his way to the end of the corridor. Then he knocked at Alex’s door and waited for a reply. “Come in!” He heard shortly after. “Hey Alex! Happy Birthday,” Taemin exclaimed as he entered the room, immediately handing Alex the plate and the rabbit’s foot pendant. Alex rose his eyebrows. “You remembered my birthday? I’m impressed. Thanks,” The brunette said while looking at his gifts.

“I didn’t have anything to eat so it’s really convenient,” He said and unwrapped the foil from the plate. “I get you a fork, wait,” Taemin said, rushing to the kitchen to get a fork and a knife for Alex. “Thank you,” The brunette said as he grabbed the cutlery. “And are you going to do something special today?” Taemin asked, while Alex was eating. He shook his head and munched away on the pancakes. “I was thinking about going to the spa, because I feel totally wrecked after the mining session yesterday,” The redhead informed Alex about his plans. “Was that an invitation?” Alex asked with one raised eyebrow. Taemin just grinned and shrugged his shoulders. “I wouldn’t mind,

if you don’t have anything better to do that is.” Alex looked Taemin straight in his unnatural green eyes and nodded. “Well, why not. I could lift some weights there too,” He said and finished his food. The brunette laid the rabbit’s foot on top of his dresser. “Then let us go right now,” Alex suggested and Taemin nodded.

Taemin informed Alex about his lack of an umbrella, so they decided to make a race to the spa. The loser had to massage the winner. Of course, Taemin won, even if he tried to slow down his demonic strength, he was faster than any human-being. “Should I be worried that I won? Can you even massage?” He asked a little concerned and Alex answered confidently, “I can do totally do a massage! However, I would have preferred to do this to a girl, but whatever.” Taemin laughed and stroked back his hair. “Well, sorry that I have a flat chest and a dick between my legs,” Taemin joked still laughing. He made his way to the men’s locker room, pulling of his clothes. “At this hour there won’t be anyone else in here or what do you think?” He asked Alex and played at the edge of his underwear. “Uh, I don’t know if anybody is using the spa in summer anyway. Why do you ask?” The brunette glanced at Taemin’s ghostly pale and tattooed body. Then his eyes stopped between his legs, because the shape of Taemin’s big member was clearly visible.

“Well, I forgot to bring a pair of swim trunks and I don’t want to get my boxers wet,” Taemin answered. Then he just shrugged his shoulders and pulled of his underwear, laying it on top of his other clothes. Alex still couldn’t avert his eyes from the pale and slender body. “I’m in the bath, if you need anything,” The redhead said, taking a towel with him and tapping of to the bath. The brunette was in a little paralyzed state. Taemin’s otherworldly appear did its work just fine again. Confusing an innocent boy, who totally thought, that he only liked a woman’s body. However, Taemin had this impact on humans, didn’t matter if the other person was female or male. Everyone would be affected and if his pheromones were going crazy, nobody could resist him. Alex shook his head and changed into his sportswear, which contained only a pair of trunks. Then he made his way to the lifting room.

As Taemin entered the pool with the hot water he moaned satisfied, “Fuck, that feels so freaking good.” He swam a little further into the pool and let himself float on the water. His eyes closed, breathing slowly to relax himself even more. The demonic influences in his body made his senses better and more sensitive, which is why he could hear the sounds from the lifting room. The clacking of the metal rod, Alex’s heavy breathing. “I shouldn’t be near him, when he’s all sweaty. That would just increase his delicious smell and thus increasing the heat inside my body, which I had surprisingly well controlled the past few weeks,” Taemin thought, laying his hands on his stomach. Suddenly the sounds stopped, however the redhead wasn’t bothered at all and spread his arms to the side. He felt his muscles loosen up a little. His mind was wandering here and there, so he didn’t notice the other person entering the bath.

Alex tried to concentrate on lifting his weights, however he couldn’t get Taemin out of his head. Not that this was the first time that happened, every time he was together with the mysterious redhead, he thought or dreamed about him, even days after. If he just would think about him normally, but that wasn’t the case, especially when he dreamed about him. The dreams were always very smutty and strangely arousing. Lately he had many wet dreams about the farmer, which he would never admit, because he usually didn’t find men attractive at all. The brunette decided to stop lifting and sneaked into the bath, where Taemin was floating naked on the water. “How can someone, with such a slender body, have such a big dick!” Alex thought in awe, looking down between his own legs. Well, he wasn’t tiny either, but his body wasn’t as slim and elegant as Taemin’s was.

“Do you like what you see?” Taemin suddenly asked, opening his eyes, looking directly at Alex. Which made the brunette blush from ear to ear. Alex opened his mouth to answer, though he couldn’t get out any words. “Don’t be shy, c’mere,” Taemin said, while shifting into a standing position. The redhead grabbed Alex’s wrist and pulled him into the water. Alex gasped surprised and blushed again. The redhead knew, that this would happen to him, that he couldn’t resist these urges inside of him. Taemin traced the shape of Alex’s muscles with his fingertips. “You’re absolutely irresistible sexy,” Taemin whispered into the brunette’s ear. This elicited a low moan from Alex. “Ah, I see, you have sensitive ears. Anything else? Maybe your neck?” Taemin whispered, ghosting his lips over said body part. Even if the water was hot, Alex still got goosebumps all over his body, a slight shiver running through him.

Whatever the redhead was doing to him, Alex didn’t want him to stop. His mind was going blank, all he could comprehend were these tingling sensations Taemin triggered with whatever he was doing. Alex never knew his earlobes, or his neck were this sensitive. Suddenly, Taemin’s soft tongue was making its way around one of the brunette’s nipples, which made his groins twitch. “Oh god…,” Alex sighed aroused, pressing his body against Taemin. Long, slender fingers stroked all over his body, soft lips tracing his shoulders. Alex wanted to feel even more of this, he never felt something similar. He did have some experience with some girls, but never felt anything nearly like what he was feeling right now. Taemin kissed his neck again, making his way up Alex’s jaw, then pressing these wonderful lips onto the brunette’s. Alex felt hungry, pushing his tongue forward, to feel even more of the redhead. Their tongues met, and the kiss escalated into a battle. Pure burning lust were running through their veins.

As they were kissing, Taemin managed to get Alex out of his trunks. Alex pressed himself hard against Taemin, so their dicks were rubbing at each other, which made both of them moan into the kiss. “Fuck, you feel to freaking good,” Taemin grunted, as their lips parted to get some air. Alex’s expression was absolutely lascivious and obscure from lust. Taemin cupped his cheeks, pressing his lips onto Alex’s again. Then his hands slid down, over the throat, to the collarbones, even deeper over the stomach and then they vanished behind Alex, to stop on his round and firm ass. Taemin squeezed it playfully, his lips and teeth teasing Alex’s sensitive skin on the neck. Their dicks still touching each other now and then. Alex hands were also tracing over Taemin’s body, but not as confident as Taemin was touching him. “I’m not going to break, you can touch me as you’d like. You’re also free to scratch or bite me,” Taemin whispered into Alex’s ear, just to lick and bite it afterwards.

The brunette did hear what Taemin said and he knew what the words meant, though he couldn’t bring himself to do any of what the other offered. In his dreams he either dominated the other, or Taemin was dominating him or they both were just kissing and stroking, as they were it doing now. Taemin must have felt the uncertainty of Alex, because he took the lead and pushed him backwards to the edge of the pool. “Sit down on the edge,” Taemin whispered with a low moan and Alex did as he was told, jumping on the edge of the pool, so just his calves were in the water now. The redhead spread Alex legs and stood between them, he pulled him down into a kiss, while his other hand was stroking the insides of Alex’s thighs. Taemin parted their kiss again and focused his mouth onto the lower part of Alex’s body. Kissing his thighs, his abdomen and at the end kissing the shaft up and down with just a feathery touch.

“Oh my god…,” Alex breathed out, clawing on the edge of the pool. His low whimper increased into a full-blown moan, when Taemin took his whole length into his mouth, sucking and licking it with such skill. “Fuck…,” Alex hissed, pressing his eyes shut, throwing his head back. The redhead took Alex’s dick even deeper, stimulating it with his throat. Alex leaned back a little, propping his elbows to his sides for better balance. Meanwhile, Taemin was stroking Alex chest and stomach, while he still was moving his head up and down the thick shaft. Taemin felt the length pulsing and twitching so he slowed down a little and released Alex’s member out of his mouth, which resulted in a frustrated grunt from the brunette. “Do you want me to finish? Or do you want to do something else?” Taemin asked seductive. Alex glanced down between his legs, were Taemin was looking up to him with a naughty grin on his face. “Y-you mean…,” Alex began, but didn’t finish the sentence and blushed.

Taemin chuckled amused. “Yeah, I meant to ask if you want to fuck me or me to fuck you?” The redhead asked, and Alex face got even redder. “Uh…, I-I don’t know. Do you want to?” The brunette stuttered sheepishly. The redhead, still a big grin on his face, bend down again to lick over Alex’s length. “As I said, if you want to, I can just finish this,” Taemin said, tracing kisses and licks all over the sensitive skin. Alex thought he had to go crazy, Taemin was teasing him so bad. At one side he would like to just get release already and cum on the redhead’s face, however, on the other side he would love to fuck him or get fucked by him, or even both, whatever. “I want more of you, everything,” Alex spurted out and smacked his hand onto his mouth, because he was embarrassed about saying that out loud. Taemin on the other hand was smiling knowingly. “Then let us get out of the water, don’t want to dirty it even more,” Taemin said, pulling himself out of the pool.

He helped Alex to stand up and lead him into the small room between the bath and the locker room. Taemin grabbed a towel, spreading it onto the bench. “What would you prefer?” Taemin asked, tilting his head. “You never had something up your ass, right?” The redhead looked Alex right into his darker green eyes. Alex wanted to say, that he did try to… with some things, but those objects couldn’t be compared to the monster between Taemin’s legs, so he just shook his head. “Then, let me be the one to take. If you still want me afterwards, then we can try,” Taemin suggested and kneeled onto the towel, presenting his backside to Alex. Spreading his round and pale cheeks, so Alex could see his twitching pink hole. Which made Alex’s dick twitch with excitement too. “God, Taemin that looks so goddamn lewd and incredibly hot!” Alex moaned, laying his own hands onto Taemin’s ass, kneading the soft flesh. Taemin chuckled, bending down to create a curve in his back, sticking his butt even more out.

“If you don’t want to use your mouth on my lewd parts, you can grab some lube from my locker. It’s the one downright,” Taemin whispered, swaying his hips. Well, Alex did want to try Taemin’s so called lewd parts, but he didn’t want to hurt him, so he got the lube anyway. He placed the bottle on the bench, then spreading Taemin’s cheeks again, cautiously approaching the entrance. At first, he kissed the soft cheeks, licking them, before his tongue automatically slipped between them, circling the pink hole. Alex couldn’t describe what it did to him, when Taemin moaned loudly as his tongue was penetrating him. “Fuck, the girls must love you eating them out!” Taemin tried to say between moans. “But they were never as good at giving head, as you were,” Alex answered, while pushing a finger into Taemin, which was easier than he had thought it would be. Taemin huffed annoyed, however, shortly after he did moan loud again. “Shit Alex! Just fuck me already, please!” Taemin begged, pushing his ass even more out.

Alex brushed his fingers through his short brown hair, taking a deep breath, before he grabbed the lube to spread it onto his dick and Taemin’s hole. Then he slowly began to push his tip against Taemin’s entrance and it did slide in quite easily. Taemin took the whole length without even flinching, he even moaned louder with every inch that was pushed into him. Alex had to take it slow, not because of Taemin, but for himself, because the sensation was almost overstimulating him, driving him insane. Alex had to scrape together all his will, so he wouldn’t cum right now. “Taemin… you’re so tight and hot, oh goodness…,” Alex breathed out, grabbing Taemin’s hips. He tried to slowly move his own hips, sliding in and out of that freaking pleasurable tight heat.

Taemin’s hands leaned on the wall in front of him, his head almost lying on the bench, this is how far he bent down. “It’s okay if you will jump over the edge real soon, but please do me harder and faster. I beg you, Alex,” Taemin whimpered and looked over his shoulder. Alex gulped and took a deep breath in and let it slowly out. After that one hand stroked over Taemin’s back, the other one was still grabbing his hips. Alex tried to fulfill Taemin’s wish and started to move his hips in a faster and rougher way than before, which definitely did its work, because Taemin was moaning throaty and more satisfied. However, as Alex feared he himself got too fast, too close to his climax, because Taemin just felt so damn good and whatever he was doing with his insides, letting them clench down and contracting perfectly on time, did drive him further and further. “I-I won’t last much longer… damn you’re just feeling so freaking good…,” Alex grunted, while still pounding into the redhead. “I want to see you covered with my seed,” The brunette moaned next to Taemin’s ear, who looked back at Alex. “You’re so lewd Alex, just tell me when you’re about to come. I’ll be gladly covered with your cum,” Taemin said aroused.

Alex couldn’t say a thing, as he was about to cum, though Taemin was experienced enough to get the signs of the other one’s body. So, as he felt Alex getting closer and closer to the edge, he pulled him out and turned around, taking Alex’s dick in his hand and jerking him off. As Alex climaxed, he almost cried out, clawing one hand into Taemin’s hair to steady himself and shooting all of his cum onto the redhead’s face. Alex was panting, his legs shaking. He examined Taemin with a blissful expression, a stupid grin on his face. Taemin grinned back at him, licking the strands of cum from were it landed near his mouth. The rest he took onto his fingers and licked it from there too. “Wait…,” Alex sighed, bending down, to lick his own cum from Taemin’s face. “For fucks sake, you are so filthy Alex,” Taemin purred, pulling the brunette into a kiss, their tongues intertwining. “You…,” Alex said in a low voice, staring straight into Taemin’s eyes. “Yeah, what is it?” the redhead asked.

“Do you want to, I mean…,” Alex muttered, averting his eyes, blushing. Taemin shook his head, while laughing. “You’re telling me, that you want to cum on my face, you’re freaking eat your own semen from my face and you can’t even ask me if I still want to fuck you?” Alex’s face felt hot, he must be as red as Taemin’s hair by now. “You’re fucking weird dude. However, if you want to, then I would appreciate that. If you don’t want to, I’m fine, I can get off otherwise,” The redhead explained. Now Alex looked at the redhead again, pulling him into a kiss. “I-I want to feel you inside me too. I want to feel you spreading me, filling me up…,” Alex moaned, his groins twitching again with this thought. “Any preferred position?” Taemin asked curios. “Uh, I want to look at your face, while you’re fucking me. If that’s okay with you?” The brunette asked. Taemin grinned again. “As I said, you are so lewd, damn Alex! But, of course, I’d like to see how I am going to fuck you into eternal bliss,” He chuckled.

The redhead directed Alex onto the bench, so that he laid on the whole seating area. Taemin positioned himself between his legs, doing the same, Alex did for him. Rimming and fingering him, until he was loose enough to take four of Taemin’s fingers, because his cock certainly was big, and he didn’t want to hurt Alex. He also used a large amount of lube at Alex hole as on his own cock, coating it with the sticky liquid. “Tell me my lewd boy, where do you want to get my load?” Taemin asked, licking his lips, teasing Alex’s twitching entrance with the tip of his dick. Alex closed his eyes and Taemin saw his cock pulsing. “What are you thinking?” He chuckled, stroking the anew rock-hard erection from Alex. “I-I want you… t-to…,” Alex began but stopped, blushing hard again. “Come on, tell me your dirty fantasies. I promise you, I’m in, whatever you want me to do, I’ll do it,” Taemin whispered into Alex’s ear, while pushing the tip of his cock into him. As the tip vanished completely in Alex’s tight hole, the brunette moaned loudly. “I’ll spread my cheeks for you, I want you to cum onto my hole, licking your own seed from there, then kissing me,” Alex spurted out, breathing heavily.

As Taemin pushed himself even deeper, he looked Alex straight into the eyes. “I would’ve never assumed, that you were this kinky!” The redhead stated, then moaning as his whole length was buried deep inside Alex’s heat. “I will grant your wish. I don’t have any issues with that, I admit, I think it’s fucking hot,” Taemin grunted, as he slowly pulled himself out and pushed inside again. He took Alex’s legs and laid them onto his shoulders, to get better access. “Does it hurt? Is everything alright?” He asked, and Alex just nodded. “Doesn’t hurt, feels so good, so full. You can move now,” Alex said after a while, his mind had to comprehend the spoken words from Taemin first. The redhead slowly began to move a little faster. As he could be sure, that Alex truly didn’t have any bad pain and was adjusted to his size, Taemin started to pound him in a fast and steady rhythm.

Alex was just a moaning, whimpering mess. Couldn’t form any coherent words anymore. That is the exact thing Taemin wanted to see. It was such a turn on for him, when his partner got lost in pleasure and lust. He increased the speed and roughness of his thrusts a little more and more, until he was ruthlessly pounding into the brunette, who’s moans already turned into cries of pure pleasure. Taemin was aiming at Alex’s prostate with every thrust, which was driving the other crazy, his cock was dripping precum, swelling even more and began to pulse and twitch. Taemin felt the same way, his balls and groins began to strain, his climax crawling nearer with every thrust. “I-I’m gonna… fuck, I’m gonna come!”, Alex screamed and moaned at the same time. Taemin gasped surprised, as Alex was clenching down hard onto his cock and spurting out thick strands of cum onto his chest and belly.

This sight was extremely sexy and Taemin felt his high rushing further. “Alex! I’m about to cum…,” Taemin hissed through his teeth, trying to hold back. The brunette understood and lifted his hips a little, when Taemin slowly pulled out of him, he spread his gaping hole and waited for the redhead to cum on him. Taemin stroked himself in a furiously fast pace and grunted loudly as he shot his load onto this sexy, pulsing hole. Alex did moan too, as he felt the hot cum on his skin. Taemin stroked out his orgasm and waited until every drop landed onto Alex’s delicate hole, before he bent down to lick his own cum from the other. He cleaned every part thoroughly before he took away Alex’s hands, let down his legs and kissed him deep with their tongues twirling around each other. “You’re so tasty,” Alex sighed, laying his arms around Taemin’s neck. “Let us clean up a little,” Taemin suggested and Alex nodded, his mind still hazy.

Taemin washed up both of them and brought Alex home. He cautiously laid the brunette on his bed, kissing his forehead, while altering his memory with a spell. The redhead caressed Alex’s head for a while before he gave him one last, feathery kiss on his forehead. “My kinky Alex, this will be the hottest dream you ever had,” Taemin whispered, brushing through the short brown hair. Then he quietly left the room.

As Alex opened his eyes again, his face was burning, because he was blushing. “That was by far my craziest dream I ever dreamed. It felt so real and for most of all it felt so damn good!” Alex whispered to himself, still blushing and not knowing how he should look at Taemin again, without getting a total hard-on because of this crazy dream!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors - English isn't my first language. If you have any suggestions or wishes regarding what should happen with other characters, just let me know :3


	5. Sam/Seb/Taemin - Horny Game-Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin, Sebastian and Sam playing games ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have the threesome with Taemin, Seb and Sam, the idea behind the setting and theme were requested by a friend of mine.

It was Saturday evening, Sebastian, Sam and Taemin sat in Seb’s basement room playing the third scenario of “Solorian Chronicles”. This time they had to salvage a treasure from a cave full of monsters. Sam’s knight already died at the beginning of the scenario.

“That’s unfair! Why do you always just heal Seb?!” Sam called angered and gave Taemin an evil glare.

This one just smirked and said, “Because he has the stronger attacks, which he is using more conscientious, contrary to you Sammy.”

Sam crossed his arms, offended and pouted. “Don’t call me that!” Taemin had to laugh, Sebastian wasn’t visibly laughing, however the sparkling in his eyes bespoke that he was amused too.

“I am bored of this stupid scenario. Can’t we do something else?” Sam asked bored.

Taemin leaned against the wall behind him and looked at Seb, who asked the blonde, “What else do you want to do?”

Sam was biting his bottom lip and glanced around the room. His glimpse halted on an empty bottle, then a deceitful grin played around his mouth.

“Let us play ‘truth or dare’,” He declared smirking.

Seb’s face darkened immediately, but Taemin straightened on his stool. “But then _the right way_ ,” His eyes glinted mischievous as he said this.

Sam looked at him questioning, subsequently the redhead explained, “Well, not so boring… if, then it has to be more exciting. A little more _interesting_ and _provoking_.” He winked and took off his hoodie with one graceful movement, so that he sat there just wearing his loose tank-top.

Then he leaned back again and propped himself with his hands on the stool. Sam glanced over to Sebastian, who still wasn’t saying anything, however his eyes were glued to Taemin’s almost naked upper body.

For a while nobody said anything, Taemin and Sam were watching Sebastian expectantly.

“You’re carzy,” Sebastian grumbled and averted his eyes to clear up the pen&paper game. “Well, you can play as a pair. I’m out,” He said while putting away the game.

“Come on Seb! Don’t be so boring,” Sam whined and took the game from Seb’s hands, to put it away himself. Sebastian viciously glared at him.

“Well, then I am boring. I don’t care,” he answered annoyed and frowned. “Besides, I still have enough work to do. So, if you don’t have any better suggestions, we can just end this here,” He added snappy.

Taemin stretched himself, stood up from the stool and went to Seb’s computer, which ran the whole time, and opened the list of current commissions. Then he rummaged through the pocket of his harem pants and held something in his hand.

“I finish this in about half an hour. Meanwhile you can go for a smoke, Sam prepares the game and as a little apology for stealing your time, you get this from me,” Taemin said, turned around to hold out the most beautiful obsidian-stone he ever saw towards Seb.

Before Taemin disappeared to Stardew Valley or more specific Pelican Town, he worked as a hacker for a secret agency. Programming tasks were child’s play to him.

“You’re mean…,” Seb murmured, took his cigarettes and went upstairs. Sam and Taemin conspiratorially grinned at each other.

“You’re always in for a surprise Taemin,” Sam remarked whilst he picked up the empty bottle and put it down on the table. Then he got a cloth to lay it under the bottle, to prevent the bottle from moving too much.

The black-haired teen came back earlier than expected and sat down next to Taemin, who typed away on the keyboard undeterred and stared concentrated at the screen.

“Damn, how fast are you?!” Sebastian called out as he saw how many codes were already written.

Taemin smirked and tapped on the USB-drive, which laid on the desk. “Back then I developed my own support-program. I just have to enter the codes I want, and the program generates them for me. I know it works perfectly, I made it after all, nevertheless I’m always checking the codes manually again,” The redhead explained as he typed.

Seb was a little speechless and didn’t try to ask more about it. However, he only knew, that he had never guessed to find Taemin this fascinating when he arrived here a year ago. At the beginning Seb kept away from Taemin, though Sam made friends with the redhead, which inevitably lead to Sebastian having more interactions with Taemin and getting more interested in the redhead.

Taemin jumped from his chair without warning and smiled. “Done!” He pressed the Obsidian into Seb’s hand and sat down at the game-table. Meanwhile Sam took off his jacket, the only one sitting at the table with still a hoodie on was Sebastian. However, Sam and Taemin had both the thought that this wouldn’t be the case any longer.

As everyone sat at the table, Sam put the bottle in the middle of the table on top of the cloth. “I’ll start!” He called out jittery.

“Don’t we want to discuss some rules before?” Seb asked and looked at the other two.

Taemin looked at Sam then at Sebastian, “The one, who spins the bottle is the question or task giver. The one, at whom the bottleneck is pointing must decide between truth or dare. If it’s a dare, which needs two people to be carried out, the chosen person can decide with whom the dare should be carried out or we spin the bottle again to decide. After the question is answered or the dare carried out, the chosen person spins the bottle next. As I said before, I’d like to play a more exciting game.” Taemin winked and smirked cheeky. Sebastian nodded, and Sam spun the bottle.

The bottleneck stopped directly pointing at Taemin. Sam looked at him defiant. “Truth or dare?” He asked smirking.

“Let us begin a little gentle, truth,” Taemin said and looked Sam straight into his eyes, who pensively looked at the ceiling.

“With whom would you have sex? It doesn’t matter if you would be engaged or in love with someone else,” Sam asked, and Sebastian huffed sneery.

“Starting this wild already, yes?” Taemin laughed and deliberated for a moment. “Well, you didn’t say it has to be an existing person, right? I think the protagonist from the manga I read last time was damn hot. Oh, Yoba have mercy with me, I would let him fuck me brainless,” He said and sighed.

“You have to show me this one! But that aside, your turn!” Sam reckoned and Taemin spun the bottle. It stopped between Sam and Seb, however a little closer to Seb.Sebastian exhaled annoyed, “Truth.”

Taemin licked his lips and asked without thinking much about it, “Whereof do you think mostly when doing it yourself?”

Seb looked aghast at Taemin, averted his eyes and blushed slightly. Sam snickered, because Seb probably had the same reference as himself.

“Varying,” The black-haired just reckoned.

“A human? Male or female?” Taemin got into it.

“Well, more something like an incubus…,” Seb murmured and still averted his eyes.

“Okay, you’re released.” Taemin pointed to the bottle, Seb spun it slowly. The bottle neck pointed at the redhead once more.

“Dare.” He looked Seb dead in the eyes, who now grinned cunningly.

“Convince someone to buy you as a slave, whilst you offer him your services, which you have to comply,” The black-haired said. Taemin bit his bottom lip and stood up from his stool. Then he kneeled between Sam and Seb.

“Good evening gentlemen, what lead you to this kind of vendue? Later I will be one of the choices myself. I could give you a short explanation of my own merits,” He said, meanwhile his hands roamed up Sam and Seb’s thighs.

“I am a splendid cook, I have a master’s degree in data-science and I am very skilled with my hands in many aspects.” With the last remark he winked, and his hands slid to the knees, then back up again. Seb seemed to have held his breath, because he exhaled intensely and then grasped for air.

“Okay, y-you could cook us something sometimes… I think you could sell yourself pretty well in many fields.” Taemin smirked and stood up, thereby his hands slid from the others. He sauntered back to his seat and spun the bottle, which finally stopped pointing at Sam.

“Finally! Dare!” The blonde exclaimed and watched Taemin expectantly.

Taemin knew that Sam wanted to do something naughty, however he wanted to tease him, so he said, “Act like an asshole and break up with a person of your choice.”

Sam looked at him contritely and hissed, “Well, I have the perfect one right here,” He said and stood up. He positioned himself in front of Taemin, laying his hands on the barely covered, tattooed shoulders of the redhead.

“Did you seriously think, that I wanted to be together with someone like you? Look at yourself, red hair… who does have red hair nowadays? And beyond that, your oral skills… the blow-job last time was horrible! I had a hard time staying hard, even Haley can offer more than that. We are done,” Sam said and tried to make a disgusted face. He pushed his hands of Taemin’s shoulders and turned around.

Taemin got up and whispered into Sam’s ear, “Good, that I know, that it wasn’t this bad.” Sam immediately felt his cock twitch in his pants. He pushed Taemin against the shoulder and they both sat down at the table.

It was Sam’s turn to spin the bottle. Taemin was the chosen one and picked truth.

“What is more important to you in a relationship? Sex or love?” Sam asked, as he moved closer to the table, because his pants got tighter.

“In a relationship both should be balanced. I mean, if you are in a relationship you should like each other, otherwise its pointless. Of course, sex could also lead to the persons feeling more connected with each other. But, as I said it should be balanced,” He answered and the other two nodded.

Then Taemin spun the bottle, he used so much sway that it took ages for the bottle to stop at someone. Sebastian.

“Who knows what strange dares you have, therefore truth.” Taemin gleefully laughed a villain-laugh.

“Did you ever have cyber- or telephone-sex and if so, with whom?” Taemin asked with a poker face, yet grinning inside, because he knew from his own experience that Seb did at least had cyber-sex in a chat RPG on a gay-fantasy-forum.

“Yeah, cyber-sex, no telephone-sex. With whom? Well, based on the character description it was a damn sexy incubus,” He said and bit his bottom lip.

 _The incubus was… me._ Taemin thought but didn’t say anything.

Seb spun the bottle, this time anticlockwise and it stopped pointed at Sam.

“If y’all stay with truth, I choose truth too,” He said, actually just because he still had a hard-on.

“Did you ever masturbate thinking about someone in this group?” Seb one time did find stained pictures of Taemin in Sam’s room, where Sam pleaded him to not say anything.

Sam glared at Seb with his eyes squinted. “Yes,” Was his short answer.

Seb fretted now, because he didn’t have asked ‘whom?’ in his first question. Taemin raised his eyebrows and smirked amused. Then Sam spun the bottle again.

It was the redheads turn. “Action, please! Dare.” Sam looked from Taemon to Seb and back. “Kiss one present person as good as you can.”

Said and done. Taemin got up and sat down on Sam’s lap. As he noticed the bulge in Sam’s crotch, he moved his hips and Sam blushed, trying to hold down a moan. Before a sound could escape his mouth, it was sealed by Taemin’s full and soft lips.

The redhead licked over Sam’s lips, who granted entrance and their tongues met each other. Taemin dominated this kiss, because Sam didn’t know when he got this horny just from a damn kiss. Taemin’s hand made its way into Sam’s neck to deepen the kiss even more.

Sebastian couldn’t avert his eyes from his friends, he would have given anything right now, just to feel the lips of the redhead himself. He suddenly felt hot and his groins suspiciously began to strain.

Taemin detached his lips from Sam’s and looked sideways at Seb, right into his eyes. Then the redhead arose from Sam’s lap and let himself fall onto his stool, to spin the bottle.

Sam was thankful to not be next, his thoughts were still foggy. Sebastian gulped and said in a low voice, “Dare.”

Taemin licked his lips and said, “Confess to me in a really naughty manner.”

Immediately Seb regretted his choice and thought about what he could say.

“Just imagine me as the incubus you told us about sometimes before. Imagine you should confess in a naughty manner to him,” Taemin said.

Sebastian blushed, because the worst thing was, that the incubus in his fantasies looked like Taemin, just with wings and a tail.

“You are so unbelievingly arousing. When your manhood is filling me up from all sides, it’s perfect, nobody can satisfy me the way your doing it. No juice is tastier than yours. I love you,” Seb authored, his eyes dark with lust.

Taemin smirked, his groins already began a while ago to twitch excited. It was arousing for him, when he was able to turn others on and he already succeeded with his teammates.

But before the fun started for real, he wanted to fuel the heat some more.

Seb spun the bottle, which stopped by Sam, who chose ‘dare’ too. “Strip for me as good as you can,” Seb said and smirked.

Taemin brushed through his hair and bit on his bottom lip. He already got Seb this far, that he had showing emotions on his face and acted this brisk.

Sam inhaled sharply, because he was hard. Well, Taemin already knew that but Seb… He gulped hard and stoop up. He tried to move confidently up to Seb.

He wanted to move somewhat tantalizing, however as he started with that it felt just stupid. Suddenly he sensed heat behind him, a hard crotch pressed against his backside.

“Just follow my moves and strip,” Taemin whispered into his ear and pressed himself closer to Sam’s backside and began to move. By Yoba, Taemin would have done a way better strip-show.

“Hey, I never allowed you to help him!” Sebastian said and pursed his lips.

Taemin looked over Sam’s shoulder to Seb. “Next time I can help you too.” He grinned and continued to set the rhythm for Sam, who was nervous and tried to awkwardly remove his t-shirt.

“Let the pants on,” Seb said, while staring directly at said pants. Taemin licked over Sam’s neck and kissed the edge of his ear, before he retreated and both of them sat down again.

With shaky fingers Sam spun the bottle, which stopped pointing at Taemin. “For everyone to calm down a little, I choose truth.”

Sam shifted on his seat, because his pants were too tight, with an erection that is. “Uh, if you were a prostitute, what would be your specialty?” He asked and looked at Taemin.

The redhead opened his mouth, lapped and sucked on his fingers. “I would give the best deep-throat blow-jobs,” He breathed and took out his fingers. Then he gave the bottleneck a little push, it stopped by Seb.

“Truth,” He said hastily.

Taemin snickered. “You had sex with me. What would you say to me afterwards?” The redhead propped his elbows on the table and looked at his counterpart.

Sebastian thought, _that we will hopefully figure out today_ , however he spoke out loud, “Damn, that was hot, want a second round?”

Taemin licked his lips again and answered amused, “If you’re sure you can go another round, sure.”

Sam wasn’t sure if ever someone did have a second round with Taemin, because he already wore you out just by giving you a blow-job.

He focused the game again, as the bottle pointed at him. “A truth, please.”

Sebastian looked into his eyes and thought about a question. “How often in a week or month do you have sex? Or you want to have?”

Sam brushed through his hair and said, “It depends. With the right person I’d like to have sex every day.” He smirked and felt his underwear becoming unpleasantly damp.

The blonde spun the bottle. It was Taemin’s turn. “Dare, please.”

Sam shifted again on his seat. “Ngh… choose a person and grab into their pants,” He panted and hoped that Taemin would choose him, though the redhead made his way to Seb, who stared at Taemin with widened eyes.

Taemin bent over Seb, pushed his hoodie up and first slid his fingers under the hem of the pants, then pushed his whole hand into it. Seb and Taemin moaned simultaneously.

Seb because of the touch and Taemin said, “What a beautiful shape. I bet you taste fantastic.”

Taemin’s fingers brushed one more time over the pulsing shaft, then he retreated from Seb. He spun the bottle, which halted at Sam.

The blonde took a deep breath. “Truth.” The redhead stretched and asked, “Hmm, what is the best way to lay you?”

Sam laughed and said, “By being as sexy as you two and when someone can kiss as good as you.” Taemin whistled and pointed at the bottle.

Sam spun the bottle, it was Seb’s turn. “I, uh… choose dare,” He said while he waved air at himself.

“Whisper something naughty into the ear of the person of your choice and try to turn them on,” Sam exclaimed and Seb’s eyes darted directly to Taemin, who smirked inviting.

Without thinking Seb’s legs carried him to the redhead. Sebastian wasn’t sure if his knees would carry him any longer, thus he seated himself onto Taemin’s lap. Immediately he felt Taemin’s hands on his hips, the redhead pulled him closer, which lead to their crotches grinding each other.

Seb gasped and steadied himself on Taemin’s shoulders. He bent a little forward and uttered between moaning and gasping, “Taemin… fuck, ahh, you’re unbelievingly hot and sexy. I want to feel your lips on me, your tongue on my skin and inside of me. I want to be filled by your impressive erection. I want to taste every bit of you hot cum in my mouth, while I’m sucking you dry.” Sebastian was probably more turned on thinking of this, than Taemin was from what he said.

However, the redhead grumbled with a moan into his ear, “Fuck, Sebby, one more word and I’ll rip off your clothes to fuck you right here on the table.”

Well, Sam interfered by detaching this two. “Not yet,” He said and grinned from ear to ear.

Seb’s body was quivering as he sat down again and tried to spin the bottle. It was Sam’s turn and he choose ‘dare’, because he wanted some action too.

“Pull of your pants and boxers, then give them to me,” huffed Seb.

Sam did as he was told without complains, because his cock threatened to burst inside his pants. As he pulled down both pieces of clothing an acute shiver ran through his body, because his length was free and was rounded by the chilly air.

“Fuck…yes,” He moaned and handed Seb his clothes, which he threw onto the already existent pile of clothes near them. Sam spun the bottle, Taemin’s turn. “Dare.”

Sam didn’t want to play anymore. “Undress yourself and him too,” He said demanding and as he said the second part, he pointed at Seb.

Taemin smirked knowingly and undressed himself torturous slowly. As Taemin sauntered to Seb, the black-haired teen stared at Taemin’s big cock. He wanted him, now.

Eagerly he let himself undress by Taemin, then let himself fall onto his knees. Seb licked over Taemin’s tip and then the whole length down. Taemin stroked the black hair and waved Sam nearer.

“Both, just for you,” Taemin whispered in a husky voice. Seb took Sam’s erection into his hand and moved his hand slowly, as he let Taemin’s big hard cock vanish into his mouth.

“Ahh, Seb…,” The redhead moaned, he let his hand rest on the black hair as he turned his head to Sam, who instantly kissed him. Taemin moaned surprised as he felt Seb’s throat contracting around his tip.

“Fuck, yes… just like this, don’t stop!” He exclaimed wheezing and pushed Seb’s head a little further down.

The black-haired teen clawed at Taemin’s thighs, however he skillfully breathed away his gag-reflex and moved his head faster up and down. He always let the thick tip vanish into his throat and gulped simultaneously. He sensed that Taemin wanted to move his hips but held back. That’s why Sebastian always clawed into Taemin’s nicely shaped butt-cheeks as his head came forward.

The redhead seemed to understand and asked to confirm, “Is that really okay?” Seb nodded and looked up with lust darkened eyes.

Taemin softly held Seb’s head on the hair and fucked his mouth and throat in a fast rhythm. “Damn… shit Seb that’s so good…,” Taemin moaned throaty.

Sam looked down to Seb and stroked his own erection, then he kissed Taemin’s neck, down to his collar bones and eventually he ended at his nipples to suck on them. Taemin threw his head back and moaned.

As Taemin felt how his groins and testicles tightened, he retreated from the slick and warm environment of Sebs hot mouth and bent down to kiss the black-haired Teen. Then he conducted him to Sam’s beautiful erection.

Taemin moved behind Seb and kneeled too. He traced kisses over the lovely curve of Seb’s back, with each kiss a little lower to his pale butt-cheeks, where he placed a light bite. This made Seb moan around Sam’s cock.

Then Taemin’s tongue disappeared between those soft cheeks to lick over the already happily twitching hole. He spread Seb’s legs a little wider, so that he had better access and he felt how Seb moved his hips. Taemin pushed his tongue against the entrance, it vanished faster inside than expected. Someone seemed to be eager.

Sam had one hand playing with his own nipple, the other one laid motionless on Seb’s head. Seb’s giving-head-skills weren’t to be misprized, however, they couldn’t quite compete with the explosive feeling Taemin had given him some days ago just with his mouth. Nevertheless, it didn’t prevent Sam from savoring the feeling of Seb’s hot mouth and flexible tongue.

Seb’s fingers made their way around Sam’s testicles and massaged them. Sam couldn’t do anything else than moaning. Then unpredicted Seb took Sam’s member out of his mouth to play with it in his hand.

Sam looked down and noticed that Taemin disappeared under Seb and worked Seb’s dripping length with his tongue.

Before Taemin took Seb’s length completely in his mouth he licked the glans, then the whole underside from bottom to top, simultaneously he pushed a finger into Seb’s entrance. Seb’s length was buried into the redhead’s mouth till his balls.

“Fuck!” Seb gasped as Taemin had found his prostate and massaged it.

Seb’s hips moved more and more, Taemin just had to suck and use his tongue, every now and then he swallowed when Seb thrusted into his throat. Seb writhed and clawed into Taemin’s hair.

“Oh god, oh fuck, fuck…,” Seb moaned even louder and thrusted his hips forward and pushed Taemin’s head down.

Heavily breathing Seb held this position. “Fuck, don’t swallow… I just have to…,” He exclaimed and slowly released his strong grip from Taemin’s hair and slid out of his mouth.

Taemin grinned, because he had felt that Seb was about to come, because his member had pulsed, and his hole was contracting. Taemin wouldn’t have mind and Seb probably could have done again.

Taemin raised himself and helped Seb to get on his legs, then directed him to the table.

Sam took the bottle down and grabbed a pillow from Seb’s bed, so the black-haired could steady himself.

Taemin pushed Seb between his shoulder blades down onto the table, so that his ass would be nicely obtainable. Sam placed himself on the other side of the table, where his twitching erection disappeared into Seb’s mouth again.

Taemin gave Seb a loving slap on one of his cheeks, which let a shiver wash through Seb’s body. The redhead fetched the lube from the bed, spread it onto his cock and let a little drip between Seb’s cheeks, where he spread it with his fingers.

Before Taemin entered him, he let two fingers slide into Seb’s hole, then three, moved them in and out, twisting and scissoring them, so Seb would be stretched enough for his imposing length. At the same time, he stroked himself in a slow motion.

Seb greedily devoured Sam’s uncut cock, it wasn’t as broad as Taemin’s, however it was almost as long and tasted extremely good. He absolutely wanted to swallow the tasty white juice from both. But first, he finally wanted to feel Taemin’s thick cock inside of him.

He dismissed Sam’s erection for a short time and turned his head back. “Fuck me already!” He exclaimed impatient and Taemin smirked.

Right then Seb felt Taemin’s tip and how he pushed his hips forward. As Sebastian finally felt this amazing full feeling he moaned loudly. Still impatient he pushed his ass back on Taemin’s hardness, which slid even deeper inside.

“God, yes!” Seb moaned, however before he could make any other sound, Sam slid his cock inside his mouth again.

Seb never had a threesome and it wasn’t planned to have one today, and mostly he hadn’t guessed to finally feel Taemin inside. Seb had a ravenous hunger for dicks and he loved to swallow cum, but to now serve two dicks and feel them inside was even better than he ever imagined.

Sam laid both hands onto the back of Seb’s head and fucked his mouth, whilst Taemin began to take him from behind. Sam could see behind Seb’s closed lids that Seb rolled his eyes out of lust. Seb also moved his hips to get some friction for his cock from the table.

“You like that Seb?” Sam asked smirking, he knew that Seb couldn’t answer him, but he felt a buzz on his top, which seemed to be a “yes”.

Taemin bent forward to steady himself to Seb’s left and right. Sam bent forward too, as he penetrated Seb’s throat he deeply kissed Taemin with tongue, which made his cock twitch.

“Our cute Sebby is our cumslut for tonight,” Taemin murmured into the black-haired’s ear, who reared up aroused and moaned around Sam’s cock.

With slow motions Taemin had accustomed Seb to his girth and straightened himself again, so he could grab Seb’s slender waist and fuck him with a harder and faster rhythm.

“Fuck, you’re so wonderfully tight,” Taemin moaned and speed up again. Then he laid his hands onto Seb’s ass and spread it. With a fluid move Taemin pulled out his dick and admired the pulsing, gaping hole before he plunged his cock completely into Seb again.

The black-haired dissolved from Sam’s cock for now and worked it with his hand to get some air.

“Do that again…,” Seb murmured back to Taemin, who stopped his motion and smirked.

“What does one say if he wants something?” Taemin asked and moved torturing slowly in and out.

“Please! Fuck, do it again, please!” Seb pleaded and impatiently moved his hips. Taemin slapped him this time on the other cheek and Seb moaned.

Sam leaned a little forward as Taemin was buried completely inside Seb and spread his cheeks.

“Look closely,” Taemin whispered to Sam, then the redhead removed himself completely from Seb again.

“Look how greedy our little Sebby is today,” Taemin said and Sam’s cock twitched excited as he saw the gaping hole. He moaned together with Seb as Taemin thrusted back in again.

“Faster, fuck me fast and hard, please!” Seb pleaded again and Taemin granted him that wish. The black-haired moaned throaty and muffled himself by taking Sam back into his mouth.

The blonde mimicked Taemin’s rhythm and Seb’s body trembled of lust underneath them. After a while Taemin pulled out and walked towards Sam, kissing his neck and playing with his nipples.

“Our little cumslut would like to feel you from the other side too,” Taemin murmured into the blonde’s ear, who retreated from Seb’s hot mouth and turned around.

“You’re so unbelievingly hot…,” Sam moaned into Taemin’s ear and rubbed their cocks together.

At the same time, Seb tried to catch his breath and turned onto his back, placing the pillow at the small of his back for support.

Sam kissed the redhead again ere he placed himself between Seb’s bent legs. Taemin stroked over Sebastian’s wonderful, slender and pale upper body, played with his nipples. He bent down to kiss Seb backwards.

“You’re doing really well Sebby,” Taemin whispered into his ear and kissed down his neck to the nipples to suck on them. As he did so, Taemin’s length wandered directly above Seb’s face, who fetched the hard cock with his tongue and let it vanish into his mouth.

Taemin smirked and said, “Wait, let me go again for a moment.”

Seb obeyed and Taemin kneeled onto the table, so he could caress Seb’s length too. Seb greedily took Taemin’s dick into his mouth again. Taemin looked up to Sam, who glanced down with lust darkened eyes.

One hand jerked Seb’s cock, the other one pulled Sam closer, so Taemin could take Sam’s cock into his mouth.

“Fuck, Taemin!” Sam gasped and stumbled even more forward. Sam still didn’t know _how_ Taemin did that, however he could give the best blow-jobs.

Whatever he was doing down there, it felt indescribable amazing. Every sucking, every motion of his tongue, every contracting was aimed and well matched. Sam actually didn’t want to know where and from whom Taemin learned this, however he was thankful that the redhead could do it.

Sam thrusted into Taemin’s throat the same way he did with Seb, however with the redhead he couldn’t hold back. It was as if Taemin was made to elicit the semen from others.

“Stop!” Sam called and pushed Taemin away from his fierce pulsing length. The blonde gasping tried to calm down and Taemin naughtily smirked from below. Then Taemin switched to Seb’s cock. Sam waited until the extreme twitching of his groins calmed down and pushed into Seb’s tight heat.

When Taemin moved his hips forward, Seb could feel Taemin’s erection from outside his throat. This position was unbelievable, the feeling indescribable. Others would say he was crazy, however he loved to be stuffed and filled with thick cocks.

His hands wandered a little upwards and played with Taemin’s balls. Seb had to realize that Taemin was fucking skilled with his tongue. He would have loved to cum right into Taemin’s throat, however Seb didn’t know if he would be able to later cum again for himself.

Didn’t matter, if it would be lesser semen the second time, he didn’t know if he would have this opportunity again, he had to take it now. If Sam would rearrange his angle a little bit, he would hit Seb’s prostate and he would have the orgasm of his life. Seb tried to rearrange the angle with wiggling his hips a little, however that didn’t quite work.

Taemin noticed that Seb was restlessly wiggling underneath him. He dissolved from Seb’s marvelous length and grabbed his ass, pulled him a little forward. As Sam rammed himself inside, Seb moaned loudly even so it was stuffed with a big cock and his cock twitched.

“Hey sweety, you have to look after your fucktoy every now and then,” Taemin said to Sam and bit him softly into his nipple. Taemin felt a light pressure on his thigh and looked over his shoulder and straightened a little.

“Your welcome, Sebby,” He said and stuck out his tongue, which he curled around Seb’s cock again.

Sam couldn’t really comprehend what Taemin was saying, his mind was too fogged from his lust. The two on the table in front of him looked so hot, how they pleasured each other.

Sebastian pushed up his back and hips, his eyes rolled back, and his body was about to burst from lust. Sam pounded into him without any rhythm, but frequently hit his prostate thanks to Taemin, whose mouth was the heaven for unrestrained lust.

Seb’s mouth moved faster up and down Taemin’s shaft, he sensed how Taemin’s orgasm built up and his groins twitched harder under his fingers. His own balls tightened, and his hardness pulsed impatiently in Taemin’s mouth.

Seb couldn’t speak so he signalized Taemin with he movements of his hips, that he wanted to come. He wanted to come deep into Taemin’s throat, the redhead should taste him. Taemin granted Seb’s unspoken wish, as he noticed that the other would come every moment, he took him in to the balls and swallowed.

Sam gasped because Seb contracted hard around him, as he gushed into Taemin’s mouth. Nonetheless, Sam retained his movements. Taemin on the other hand released Seb’s dick, licked the tip and turned around, so he could kiss the black-haired deep with tongue.

Seb’s hole pulsed excited because he could taste himself on Taemin’s tongue together with Taemin’s own fabulous taste. He could have come again right now, just from that.

“How can someone give head this godly?” Seb asked quite next to Taemin’s ear.

The redhead just smiled obscure and kissed Sebastian again. Then Sam bent down and whispered into Taemin’s ear, “I want to feel our cocks together inside him.”

Taemin looked Seb into the eyes. “Sebby, how about us both in your hole?” He murmured in his ear and Seb reared up moaning.

“Yes, please!” Seb called out and kissed Taemin’s forehead.

Taemin sat up, so that Seb’s already half-erect cock rubbed between his cheeks. He provokingly moved his hips.

“Well, first you get the doubled load,” Taemin said smirking and massaged Sebastian’s upper body.

“You have to raise up a little, I place myself underneath you,” Taemin explained and Sebastian nodded eagerly.

Seb knew that two dicks won’t be that easy, especially with one of Taemin’s bulk. Seb had tried it with two dildos before, that extreme stretch felt amazing, he couldn’t imagine how it would feel with two real hot cocks.

Taemin dismounted from him and stood beside the table. Seb sat up and moved a little forward to the edge of the table. Taemin crawled behind him. Seb raised his ass, so that Taemin could place himself underneath. Sam pulled out of Seb and waited.

“It would be easier if I’m the first to enter. Sam will have better access from the front,” Taemin said and rubbed his tip at Seb’s gaping hole.

Sam took the lube and spread it onto Taemin’s wide shaft and Taemin’s movements spread it onto Seb’s hole. Then Taemin pushed in.

“Ohh, so good,” Seb moaned and laid his head onto Taemin’s shoulder.

“And now you have to breath steadily and keep relaxed,” Taemin whispered and kissed over Seb’s neck.

Sam spread a good amount of lube onto his length and Sebastian’s entrance, which enfolded Taemin’s dick nicely. Sam set up his tip cautiously and held his shaft. He laid a hand softly onto Seb’s underbelly, so he wouldn’t move too much.

Slowly Sam pushed forward. Seb clawed the edge of the table on both sides and pushed his head against Taemin’s shoulder.

“Shh, everything is alright. Relax…,” Taemin whispered encouraging and stroked his fingertips over Seb’s upper body.

Then Sam’s tip had entered completely, Seb moaned and a shiver ran through his body. He couldn’t describe the feeling; couldn’t find words it was just absolutely arousing and hot.

“Fuck, I can feel your dick twitching inside of him,” Sam said and looked down into Taemin’s eyes, who smirked askew and moved his hips. Sam took up the same rhythm and his cock got deeper inside.

“Fuck, so full… oh my god,” Seb gasped and pushed up his back.

“Do you like it?” Taemin asked and Seb nodded. He couldn’t speak anymore.

Both filled him up completely and as they began to move faster, he thought he had to burst, however not because of the pain but because of his lust.

“Fuck don’t stop! Continue just like this!” The black-haired moaned and let himself be fucked by both in a fast rhythm. His own erection was rock-hard.

Sam gasped after some thrusts, “Shit… I can’t hold it any longer, that’s just so fucking hot. You should see that Taemin, it looks so hot.”

Seb raised his head. “Fuck me until you come, but give me your juice directly,” He moaned with his mouth agape and stuck out his tongue.

Taemin pulled Seb down on his hips, so he wouldn’t move. Sam was deep inside Seb, ´but didn’t move anymore. Taemin was the only one still moving, giving friction to everyone.

“Fuck,” He hissed underneath Seb and bit into the pale neck in front of him.

Seb moaned loudly and felt his dick twitch. Sam simultaneously made a few more thrusts with Taemin, then he pulled out with a slow motion and walked up to Seb.

“Yes, give me everything you got!” Seb exclaimed greedy and placed his tongue underneath Sam’s glans as Sam jerked his length.

“I’m coming!” Sam called out and Seb engulfed his dick with his mouth. He felt the hot semen spurting out of Sam’s length in several thrusts and swallowed everything.

As Sam’s dick stopped pulsing, Seb released it from his mouth and licked it clean. Then he pulled Sam down into a kiss. The whole time Taemin had fucked Seb with a murderous speed, Seb was almost about to come just from the permanent stimulation of his prostate.

“W-wait!” Seb exclaimed breathless, Taemin slowed his movements and looked at Seb.

The black-haired straightened himself, Taemin slid out of him, he turned around and sat down on Taemin’s dick again.

“I’m lying down again, please raise my legs and push them back down beside my head, so my length would aim at my mouth,” Seb said and Taemin adjusted their positions, so Seb would be bent and his cock would aim at his mouth.

Taemin started to unrestrained thrust into Sebastian again, hit his prostate every now and then. Seb moaned louder and louder then his insides began to contract.

Seb held the tip of his cock in place so it aimed at his mouth, he pushed up his head, so the tip would vanish into his own mouth as his hot white cum spurted out of his cock. He sucked out every drop.

“Fuck, you’re so filthy Sebby,” Taemin moaned, lowered Seb’s hips as he released his own cock Taemin bent down and kissed the black-haired with tongue.

At the same time, he pulled out of Seb’s hot tightness and pushed back in again. First, he moved slowly then faster. As the redhead felt that he was about to come he pulled out completely and knelt over Seb’s face to push his cock into Seb’s hot and greedy mouth.

Sam pulled Taemin into a kiss as Seb impatiently sucked on Taemin’s big cock so he could get everything out of it. As Taemin was at his limits he softly bit Sam’s lower lip, pushed Seb’s head against his belly, thus his cock deeper into Seb’s throat and gushed himself almost screaming into Seb’s throat with several thrusts.

Seb swallowed every single drop and didn’t stop until the tiniest twitch from Taemin’s cock has stopped. Then he finally released the redhead’s cock and licked it all over again. Afterwards he kissed Taemin, then Sam.

Taemin crawled absolutely wasted from the table and pulled Seb with him, took him into an embrace and pulled Sam to them too. He stumbled with both to Seb’s bed and they fell onto it.

Somehow, they managed to cuddle together so they all had space in the bed, and they were about to fall asleep.

“Uh, boys? That was just absolutely wonderful and hot…,” Sam mumbled.

Seb nodded and asked, “When do we have our next game night?”

Taemin laughed exhausted and kissed both on the forehead. “You’re both idiots, but sweet and hot idiots.”

Afterwards Seb and Sam fell asleep. Taemin smiled pleased and let himself drift into a slumber too.


	6. Shane - Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane heard a conversation between Taemin and his friends and wants to make a suggestion.
> 
> Shane doesn't wear leather clothes in the chapter, however the chapter still was inspired by the event, where Emily hosts the "clothing therapy" and Shane walks out with his BDSM leather outfit~
> 
> The whole chapter idea sounded better in my head as the actual result I produced, I'm sorry if it is crappy.

**_ Shane _ **

Taemin didn’t really know how exactly he ended up in the saloon with Sam, Sebastian and Abigail, talking about sex. He thought they would play some pool or on the arcades as usual, however somehow, they decided to sit on the couch and armchair and chat, which wasn’t bad of course, but the topic of choice got him a little confused. Taemin surely wasn’t shy about that matter, he also was a little less horny the past few days but talking about it wasn’t helping him stay cool at all.

Nonetheless, he had to endure this. Sam seemed awfully excited for some reason and Sebastian looked indifferent as ever. Abigail was the one, which suggested the topic in the first place.

“Well, then how should we start? Play a game, like ‘I never have ever...’ or do we just pick different topics within the theme and everyone answers the questions?” Abigail asked everyone in the round and Taemin just shrugged. 

“We could do it like this: Everyone asks a question and we have to guess if one of the others might be interested in that or did that, things like that!” Sam suggested, still excited.

Taemin saw Sam with dog ears and a happily wagging tail. He had to chuckle, and the others looked at him.

“Don’t mind me, Sam just seemed like a happy little puppy right now,” The redhead explained, and Sam pouted.

“Oh, I can see that,” Abigail said and laughed.

Taemin patted Sam’s head and then ruffled his hair, which made the blonde screech a little.

“Why don’t we leave it simple? One suggests something, and everyone tells their opinion if they like that or if they want to try that or even if they absolute hate it,” Taemin proposed and no one seemed to have objections.

Abigail was the one to start, because she brought the topic up in the first place. “Sleeping completely naked,” She said and added, “I have to at least wear bottom underwear.”

“In the summer it’s cool,” Sam said and looked at Sebastian, who just shrugged.

“I normally sleep with boxers, unless I fell asleep naked,” Taemin added his answer and they continued clockwise. Next one to make a suggestion was Sam.

“What about telephone sex?” The blonde asked shy and blushed.

“No, why would I do something like this?” Abigail asked frowning.

“Why wouldn’t you?” Sebastian retaliated with one raised eyebrow, which was indirectly his answer.

Taemin smirked and answered, “If you are in a relationship with someone, you can’t see the person for a while and you know what the other likes, then it can be pretty hot to do that. Telling the other one what to do to themselves, noticing their breath going faster or erratic, the little moans or sighs of pleasure, while you touch yourself…”

Taemin sounded way too seductive, which made all of the others blush. Sam just whispered that he thought the same, next was Taemin.

The redhead, still grinning, said, “I love a little pain, like the sting when someone pulls on my hair or when they dig their nails or teeth into my skin. Playfully spanking is okay too.”

Abigail shook her head, her face burning red. Taemin thought that she was still too innocent for something like that. Sam said, that he didn’t know if that would be something he could enjoy.

“I agree,” Sebastian said and Taemin wasn’t surprised, because he presumed that all the fetishes Seb was including in his character from the fantasy RPG at the forum were interesting to him.

“I know, I probably will never see one in my life, but I think it would be hot to be haunted by a sexy Incubus,” Seb said, because it was his turn.

Taemin’s mouth curled into a smirk again. Sebastian didn’t know that _he_ was the Incubus on the RPG forum and that he somewhat was something like that in real life too.

“I’m game,” Taemin said husky and winked at Sebastian, who blushed and averted his eyes. Sebastian was more or less crushing on Taemin, as supposedly half of the town.

“Uh, isn’t an Incubus male?” Sam asked a little confused and Abigail sighed.

“Yes, Sammy. Succubus’ are female and the Incubus’ are the male form,” She explained to him.

“Then I’d be more interested in a Succubus,” The blonde answered.

“But won’t they kill their prey when their done?” Abigail asked with a raised brow.

Taemin straightened himself and propped an elbow on his knee as he bent forward to look at Abigail.

“Mainly they do something like that, however they do have some fun with humans every now and then without killing them. Maybe they snatch away a little life force, but nothing serious,” The redhead said with a seductive smile.

Sebastian tilted his head and looked at Taemin, he asked himself if Taemin was interested in those creatures too, because he knew so much about them. That wasn’t the first time that Taemin did talk about Incubus with them.

Abigail jumped from the sofa and clapped in her hands. “I know, I suggested that we talk about this, but you guys are way too creepy. Don’t want to talk with you about that anymore,” She said and pointed at Taemin and Sebastian.

The redhead chuckled and leaned back again too stretch his arms over his head. “Hmm, then how about some stories from the mines?” He asked, a knowing smile on his face, because that perked her interest again.

“Tell me! Now!” She demanded and sat down again, her eyes wide with excitement.

Taemin shook his head, laughing. Sebastian and Sam agreed on playing a round of pool.

“Oh, and a little fun, to shush away the creepiness,” The redhead added and placed a pair of cat-ears on his head and truly did a sound, which was almost purring.

Abigail squealed a little and touched Taemin’s cat-ears. “They’re so cute! Where did you get them?” She asked while suggesting to paint some whiskers onto Taemin’s face.

The redhead just meowed and curled his hands into paws, which made Sam laugh. At that the redhead hissed at him and Sebastian had to admit, that he preferred imagining the redhead as an Incubus, but a kitty wasn’t too bad either.

 

After some more hours, the others started to get a little tired and they decided to call the evening quits and go home.

On the way out of the saloon Taemin already felt that someone else was watching him, then following him outside the building. The redhead walked a little into a darker spot and stopped. He turned around, just to see a surprised Shane in front of him.

“What’s up Shane?” He asked, his hands in the pockets of his harem pants. He wore an oversized cardigan over his loose tank top, all in black as always and his trusty combat boots.

Shane coughed and searched for words. “Uhm, I heard your conversation earlier…,” He began but didn’t talk any further.

Taemin raised his right brow and looked into Shane’s darker green eyes. Now he was very curious what Shane was talking about and what exactly he wanted.

“What conversation? About the Incubus or the slimes from the mines?” Taemin asked with a smirk. He was feeling very devilish today and liked to tease.

“The one, where it led to Incubus in the end yeah. They, I man the kids, aren’t really the ones, who could understand or even give you any of that,” Shane said as his eyes darkened even more.

The redhead knew that he was spreading his unique pheromones again and Shane was thinking about things he normally wouldn’t, not at this extend at least. Taemin decided to hear him out, because Shane was clearly about to make an offer.

“They could not give me what?” Taemin asked, playing dumb.

“What you need. I saw it in your eyes, the craving, the desire, your lust,” Shane said, his voice becoming a little hoarse.

Taemin smiled naughty and leaned a little more into Shane’s personal space. “Oh? And what is it, that I desire, that I need, what I crave for?” He whispered lecherous.

Shane gulped and a shiver ran down his body. He wanted to be the one to show Taemin what he needed, but Shane suddenly felt the urge to change their roles. The dark-haired male shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts.

“You need to give up control and let your body bring pleasure to someone else,” Shane breathed out, his face heating up, as well as other parts of his body.

Taemin bit his lower lip and took a step forward, leaning his mouth directly next to Shane’s ear. “And _you_ can give me what I need?” He asked, licking over Shane’s ear lobe. The other shivered, however it felt like a switch changed his position, because he grabbed a fistful of Taemin’s hair and pulled back his head to look at him from above.

Taemin let out a low moan and his eyelids fluttered. “Yes, I can show you,” Shane said coldly and directed Taemin in direction of his farm.

 

The redhead was still wearing the kitty ears, which made the fact that he knelt before Shane even sexier. Shane felt his dick harden with every second. His eyes followed the pale young man every so often and he dreamed many things about him, but this was something else.

Taemin chuckled as he tilted his head and remembered that he still wore the ears. “You know, my nickname was little kitten,” He said with a slightly melancholy tone.

“And by the way, my safe word is _release_ ,” He added and looked into Shane’s eyes.

“Would you like to be called like that?” Shane asked, stroking through Taemin’s silky crimson-red hair.

Taemin closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the touch. “Hmm, we can try,” He eventually answered.

“So, what would you prefer? Shane? Sir? Master?” His voice growing a little deeper and more seductive with every word.

Shane felt the shiver running through his body, as he heard those words from the redhead in front of him, down there on his knees, happily devoting himself, even if he normally was the leading, manipulating, dominant person. Taemin could sweet talk everyone into something.

Suddenly Shane felt fingers on the hem of his shirt. He stepped back and said, “I didn’t allow you to touch me.”

Taemin looked up to him, grinning. “You’re way too smug for your position. Face down, no touching, no speaking,” Shane ordered and Taemin obediently lowered his head and put his hands behind his back.

“That’s a good little kitten,” Shane praised him, stroking through the silky strands, then slightly tucking at them. He could see the goose-bumps running over Taemin’s body.

Shane undressed Taemin’s upper body and admired the symmetric, futuristic looking lines, which adorned the pale body. He traced some of the lines with his fingertips from the middle of Taemin’s back into his nape. Noticing the goose-bumps returning, accompanied by a slight shiver.

“So, tell me little kitten. You do like that kind of thing, no? Do you have anything we can play with or do we have to improvise? You may speak,” Shane said, meanwhile circling Taemin with slow steps.

Taemin held his head down and answered, “Left bed stand, second drawer, Master.”

The dark-haired man smiled viciously and walked to the said bed stand, opening the second drawer, where he rose his brows in surprise. There was a whole arsenal of things to use. Shane studied the contents of the drawer for a while longer, finally decided for a black rope, some cuffs and a blindfold.

“Well, I think this should be useful,” He said a little raspy, turning to Taemin, who didn’t move his position.

Shane traced the lines on Taemin’s arms with his fingertips and then cuffed his wrists together. He then took the rope and let it stroke over Taemin’s back with feather-light touches. Taemin shivered and gasped softly. However, before Shane began to tie Taemin up he took the blindfold.

“Close your eyes little kitten,” Shane whispered directly into Taemin’s left ear, which elicited another shiver from the redhead. Taemin obeyed and closed his eyes. Shane laid the silky cloth gently over Taemin’s eyes and knotted it behind his head.

“Stand up,” Shane said sternly and Taemin straightened himself without even faltering, standing perfectly still, his head lowered. “Good little kitten,” Shane praised him, stroked through his hair at the back of Taemin’s head and slightly tucked at it. Taemin bit his bottom lip and tried to stifle his moan.

Taemin felt Shane’s fingers ghosting over his upper body down to his hips, where Shane hooked his fingers under the waistband of his underwear and slowly pulled it down. Taemin instinctively raised one foot then the other, so Shane could remove his boxers completely.

The redhead could feel the intense stare of Shane’s eyes. Taemin’s cock was half erect but seemed to grow harder every second he felt Shane’s eyes on him.

“Well, our little kitten seems to enjoy this, no?” Shane asked playful and slapped the tied roped onto Taemin’s pale ass-cheeks, at which the redhead gasped and sighed.

Shane slowly circled around Taemin and thought about how he should tie him up. He was sure every position would look wonderful. However, he needed a convenient position too. So, he decided to tie the rope around his neck down his back and front in a nice rhombus pattern. With every knot and slight skin contact Taemin shivered.

“Do you like the feeling of the rope? Or are you just so into being tied up?” Shane asked and chuckled.

Taemin softly moaned, “Both.” Then he felt Shane’s hands on his shoulders and a slight pressure. Then the command to kneel, he immediately did and held his head low.

Shane didn’t say anything, but Taemin could feel fingers stroking through his hair. Then he felt the rope on his bare legs, where Shane tied the thigh and calve together on each leg. Which meant that Taemin couldn’t get up anymore, not by himself at least.

Shane had a little more rope to play with, so he decided to tie a beautiful pattern between Taemin’s arms too, even if his wrists were already cuffed.

“You’re so beautiful,” Shane said when he was done and admired the person in front of him. With his right thumb he traced Taemin’s lips, then pulled down his bottom lip and Taemin opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue, licking over Shane’s thumb.

“Are we a little cheeky now?” Shane asked a little disapproving, even though it turned him on to see Taemin like this. His cock was already straining against his pants and as he saw the beautiful pale shaft and the brightly pink tip of Taemin’s thick cock, the strain got even worse.

Shane slowly undressed himself, as he asked the redhead, “Hmm, what should I do with you? Or, what can you provide?”

Taemin’s brow twitched, because he didn’t know if he should answer. “You may answer me, little kitten,” Shane finally said and Taemin answered, “You can use me and my holes as you please, Master. I can provide a lot of skill with my mouth and with my insides too, everything just to satisfy you, Master.”

Taemin’s voice was thick with arousal and need. He truly yearned for pleasing the other male and giving himself to Shane, to be used. So, Taemin held his head straight, opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue.

Shane’s heart skipped a beat and every rational thought wanted to disappear, overrun by his arousal. He picked the cat ears from Taemin’s head, so he had better access to his hair, where he shoved his fingers through and made a fist. Pulling back the redhead’s head and entering his willing mouth with his twitching, pre-cum dripping cock.

As his dick entered the slick, hot hole, which was Taemin’s mouth, he couldn’t contain a moan. It felt just so fucking nice, before he even started rocking his hips, Taemin’s tongue was teasing his glans and his shaft. Dexterously twirling and twisting around his cock, making him go crazy.

“Fuck, how are you so good at this?” Shane gasped, gripping harder at Taemin’s hair and he could feel the redhead smirking around his cock. “Oh, you still have time to be cocky? Then we have to make you work a little harder,” Shane hissed, trying not to moan and started to press his cock even deeper into Taemin’s head, entering his throat.

Taemin felt his cock twitching as Shane’s grip hardened in his hair and the tip of his cock entered his throat. The redhead didn’t even flinch, neither did he gag. He skilfully took down the cock and swallowed and pressed his tongue against the underside of Shane’s dick. Then he began to move his head back and forth within the little space he had with the steel-hard grip in his hair.

Shane’s fingers relaxed a little and he started moving his hips simultaneously to Taemin’s head, so his cock would plunge even deeper into the redhead’s throat, which felt fucking great. Shane had to hold back so hard not to cum right now. His moan’s growing louder with each thrust.

Right before he was about to cum, he pulled back completely and let go of Taemin’s hair. Trying to catch his breath, calming down his throbbing cock. Shane looked down at the pale young man, he was licking his lips seductively and his pale cock was standing proud and in the need of attention.

Shane crouched down right in front of Taemin but did not touch him. “Well, I must admit it is the first time someone promised to be good and truly was,” Shane laughed, still trying to calm down. He saw a knowing smile on Taemin’s face.

“You’re still way too naughty, little kitten,” Shane growled and gave Taemin’s ass a firm slap, which made the redhead moan. “Touch me more, Master, please,” Taemin whined but Shane didn’t answer and just slapped him a couple times more, savouring the moans of the redhead.

Then Shane scratched lightly over Taemin’s shoulder-blades, down his back and up again. He laid his whole hand between Taemin’s shoulder-blades and pushed him down, so his face laid on the floor and his ass would stick up.

Taemin automatically spread his legs a little wider and pushed up his ass a little more. He was surprised about how good Shane tied his arms, he couldn’t move much, but felt still comfortable. Not much people could use a rope good enough.

Taemin pushed his luck and said pleadingly, “Please, fuck me Master. I want to feel your big cock deep inside of me, I want you to use my hole.”

Shane bit his bottom lip and groaned. That damned redhead was making him go insane. His hands wandered onto his ass, pulling apart the pale cheeks to reveal the eagerly pulsating pink hole. His fingers sunk deep into the white flesh, kneading the soft cheeks and spreading them even wider.

Taemin was gasping and moaning, yes even mewling of desperation and want. “You’re such a tease, Master,” He hissed, tears of lust pooling in his eyes, but they were dried by the blindfold.

Shane smirked to himself and admired the view in front of him, slowly lowering his face, kissing the small of Taemin’s back, then his cheeks, his thighs. Then switching to lick the soft, pale skin and after some time of letting the redhead whimper, he eventually met the pink hole with his wet, hot tongue.

Taemin’s loud moan made his groins strain and his cock throb. His nails dug deeper into the white flesh, letting the redhead moan even deeper. Shane gave that cute pink hole some tentative licks before he passionately lapped at it and finally pushed against it.

The redhead could feel Shane’s tongue entering him after teasing him, which felt like forever. He truly was so desperate. It was a long time ago that he felt like that. He wanted to be fucked so badly, he wanted to feel a cock inside of him, feeling the stretch and the slight pain, the pleasure. And if that was complemented with a hand around his throat and fingers inside his hair, he would be in heaven.

Shane’s tongue continued its teasing and entering for some time, then suddenly it was replaced by a lube slick finger. Taemin’s moan came right from the depth of his throat. “More, please. I need more,” Taemin whimpered and groaned, trying to move his hips.

Without further ado, Shane added a second finger, shoving them in and out of the tight heat, curling and twisting them, but not yet trying to reach Taemin’s prostate. The redhead was squirming, trying to position himself so Shane’s fingers would brush over his sweet spot, however Shane knew what he was trying to do, so he moved his fingers exactly the opposite way.

Taemin growled, pulling at his restrains in protest. He wanted to feel him deeper, he wanted more, he needed more. “Please…, more, even more, Master. I need more,” He whined and pushed up his ass even more. He knew Shane wouldn’t touch his dick, so he wanted to at least feel something deep inside of his ass.

Shane could see that Taemin started to tremble, because his body build up pleasure and arousal but didn’t get any real satisfaction. He eventually entered a third finger and aimed for Taemin’s prostate the first time and brushed over it, which had a deep, throaty moan and a whole-body shiver as a result. The sounds Taemin did made Shane more and more wanting too.

“Please, just fuck me already!” Taemin demanded teary. “Please…, Master,” He added in the same tone.

“Just because you asked so nicely, little kitten,” Shane whispered next to Taemin’s ear and smeared a little lube at the pink, pulsating hole, then lining up his throbbing cock and finally entering the tight heat. They both moaned loudly in unison.

Shane growled as he buried himself deep into Taemin and felt his insides contracting around his shaft. “Fuck, you feel so good,” He hissed, laying his hands on Taemin’s hips and started to pound him hard.

The redhead moaned and whimpered, moving his hips too meet every thrust from Shane, to make the most out of each. He was sure the other male couldn’t hold it much longer, because he could feel Shane’s cock getting even bigger inside of him. But his cock felt just awesome, rubbing against Taemin’s insides, hitting his sweet spot every now and then, making him come undone.

Taemin wanted more, he bit his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut and as he let loose again, he pleaded, “Please, choke me and pull at my hair, Master. Use me, please.” He wasn’t even feeling ashamed of being so pathetic, because his whole brain was fogged with pleasure and lust.

Shane slowed his thrusts as he heard the request from the redhead and looked down at the pale body, up to his neck. He could pull his hair and give him some playful slaps on his sweet ass, but choking him? Shane wasn’t sure he could do this without hurting the other.

“You promised! You said you could give me what I need,” Taemin whimpered frustrated.

Shane gritted his teeth and grabbed a fistful of Taemin’s hair, pulling him up, growling into his ear, “Right, I said that, but I am in charge and I use you how I like not how you want to.” A tremble ran through Taemin’s body and he sobbed.

“Please…,” Taemin breathed out between his sobs and pushed against Shane. “You’re making me insane,” Shane growled low and softly bit Taemin’s ear, which made him moan.

Shane didn’t loosen the fist in Taemin’s hair and snaked the other around his neck, his fingers feeling his pulse. Shane did read about choking in a sexual act, he knew that he had to gently squeeze the carotid of the other person but doing it the wrong way could end not so good.

“Please, just do it, you won’t kill me that easily and shit, just fuck me again already!” Taemin said raspy, demanding and needing.

The other male began to fuck Taemin again with hard thrusts, his hand still pulling on his hair, giving Taemin pleasurable stings on his scalp and finally Taemin could feel the fingers on his neck tightening.

As soon as Shane squeezed down onto Taemin’s carotid he arched his back, his cock twitched, and he could feel Taemin’s insides tightening around his own cock. Suddenly Taemin’s body spasmed and hot, white cum spurted onto the redhead’s stomach. Gently Shane released his finger’s from Taemin’s neck. The redhead gasping for air but nonetheless moaning with satisfaction.

That sight and Taemin’s sounds pushed Shane over the edge too and he came hard with a low, animalistic growl deep into the redhead, coating his insides with his cum. “Fuck,” Shane cursed under his erratic breath, letting go of Taemin’s hair, which led to Taemin falling onto the floor, panting.

Shane clawed at Taemin’s hips, his cock was still pulsing and spurting cum into the redhead. When he finally calmed down, he slowly pulled out and felt his spent cock throb at the sight of that incredible hot gaping hole, which was seemingly still asking for more.

Taemin pressed the side of his face onto the chilly floor and tried to breath steadily again. His body was still burning with lust. He wanted more, so much more, but he knew that Shane probably was exhausted and couldn’t go for another round right away.

“Master? Can I get untied, please?” Taemin asked cautiously, however he already felt shaky hands working on the rope. It did take Shane some time to untie the redhead’s arms and legs at least. The pattern on his body was still there.

Taemin stretched his limps and sighed. His eyes were free of the cloth too, so he looked at Shane, who was completely done. Taemin smirked at the sight of a spent and dishevelled Shane, who was furiously blushing because he noticed being watched.

“Did I do good, Master?” Taemin asked sweetly, blinking. Shane laughed unbelievingly. “Fuck, yes you did very good,” He answered while shaking his head.

The redhead got up and untied the rest of the rope himself. In the mean time he ordered Shane to get on the bed, who didn’t protest and immediately collapsed on the mattress. Taemin shook his head, chuckling. He snatched a towel and soaked it with warm water, washing the passed-out Shane, then taking a shower by himself, with cold water of course, so his burning body would cool down.

He knew that Shane wouldn’t remember the encounter as real when he woke up, Taemin learned much about his abilities and his existence since he moved here. He learned how to snatch a little amount of life force, which wouldn’t be dangerous for the other person and learned how to manipulate the memories of another person even more precisely.

Taemin stretched again, pulled on some boxers and a shirt to lay down next to Shane and get some sleep too.

 

As Shane opened his eyes, his head was pounding with a headache and he groaned. Slowly he sat up and looked around the room. He wasn’t in his room, panicking he looked down at himself then next to him. Shane was wearing his boxer-shorts, and no one was lying next to him. Then he looked at the other side and saw a plate and piece of paper next to it.

Shane grabbed the paper and read:

_“Good morning dear Shane!_

_You were fucking wasted last night. I didn’t want to bother Marnie or Jas while stumbling in with you. So, I dragged you with me, hope you don’t mind._

_I prepared some breakfast for you to get your spirits up again. I’m out fishing today. Well, doesn’t mean you have to get the fuck out, you can stay too, I don’t mind._

_Have a nice day._

_Taemin”_

Shane blushed and felt ashamed of himself for troubling Taemin so much, then he looked at the plate again and noticed that the redhead did prepare Pepper Poppers for him. A smile sneaked onto his face and he already thought about a way to make it up to Taemin.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors - English isn't my first language. If you have any suggestions or wishes regarding what should happen with other characters, just let me know :3


End file.
